Nowhere But Up (Naomily)
by NBG
Summary: (Set after season 4) Emily and Naomi are in their last year of college at Roundview with the rest of the gang. Loved up and stronger than ever Emily and Naomi start to plan their future together! (Sorry I suck at summaries. Give it a read anyway :) ) Disclaimer: I don't own skins..unfortunately.
1. What do I say?

**(Naomi's POV)**

Ughhh! This class couldn't be anymore boring. He pretty much repeats himself every single class. Doodling on my hardback can only entertain me for so long. I looked at Emily beside me. She's writing as quick as she can to make sure she get's all the notes, her tongue sticking out slightly as she concentrated. It's cute. I put my hand on her leg and a smile grew across her face. I started to move my hand slowly up her leg to the top of her skirt when her facial expression changed.

"Naomi!" She hissed.

I smiled and continued to slowly move my hand up her skirt, rubbing her leg with my thumb as I moved along. I could tell by the look on her face she was finding it harder and harder to concentrate.

"You alright Em?" I whispered.

"Stop it!"

I smiled at that. "Stop what?" I asked innocently still moving my hand up her skirt, I stopped when I was at her nickers.

"Naomi, I swear to.." She let out a soft moan. Effy was sitting to Emily's left and must of heard because she was laughing. Emily grabbed my hand and put it on the table while she crossed her legs.

"Em, You sure you're alright? You don't look ok" I whispered smiling.

"Fuck off" She hissed back as Pete dismissed the class.

I stood up and started to put my book's into my bag, Emily was finishing taking the notes off the board. I sat on the desk opposite her and pulled out my phone. "I Love You" I typed into the phone and sent it to Emily. She seemed more pissed off than she should be. She picked up her phone and texted something back as she was putting her book's in her bag. "Fuck off!" was the reply I got back, Yep, I'm in trouble. As she walked by me I grabbed her hand and pulled her in between my legs. I moved a piece of hair back behind her ear and stroked her cheek.

"I love you" I smiled. She just looked down to the floor.

"Oh come on Em, Don't be like that" I sighed.

She looked up at me and smirked as she kissed me. "Do you know how wet I am?" I pulled back when she said that to look at her face.

"Getting me back are you?" I laughed.

"No, deadly serious. Don't start what you can't finish Naom's" she smirked. I wasn't sure where this was going. "We do have a two hour break. Ever have sex on a table?" She asked while walking over to lock the door.

"Ehh, no?" I laughed. Just as I said that she was back in between my legs looking up at me with her cheeky grin. _Fuck she is gorgeous!_ I placed my hands each side of her face and pulled her into a deep kiss. Her hand's were pressed tightly to my back, holding me as close to her as I could be. Emily was just about to pull my top over my head when we heard a key in the lock. She stepped back and turned to her bag like she was still putting her books in.

"Why is the door locked girls?" Pete asked as he walked in. I was still breathless from the kiss so Emily answered.

"It wasn't" She replied calmly "Anyway we were just going to lunch, see you tomorrow" Emily said taking my hand and pulling me out.

"What if he had came in and we were naked!" I said panicked.

"Calm down." she laughed.

"I still want you" She whispered as she pushed me up against the side of the locker. _What was with her today?_ It's usually me that's like this. Not that I'm complaining, something's up though. She pressed her lips hard against mine interrupting my train of thought.

"Ok, come with me" I said pulling her into the bathroom. I checked it was empty before turning back to her.

"Are you ok Em?"

"Yeah? Why?"

"Your eh, never so..." I was lost for words. I didn't want to make it sound like I wasn't enjoying her being like this.

"I'm never so...what? Full on?" She laughed.

"Well yeah, not in public anyway" I grinned.

"Your the one who got me going in the first place. You knew where my mind would go as soon as you put your hand on my knee" She said as she wrapped her arms around my neck.

"Fair enough, I knew what I was doing." I smiled as I bent down to kiss her. It quickly got heated, I lifted Emily up onto the sink as I moved in between her legs. "Fuck Noam's" she moaned as I kissed her neck. "I need you now" she sighed. I pulled back and placed my lips back on her's pretending I didn't hear her. "Now!" she moaned pulling her head back. With that I slid my hand up her skirt and through the side of her nickers. "Fuck Em, your so wet!" I moaned into the kiss. "Noami!" she groaned and with that I put my fingers exactly where she wanted them, moving at a slow pace. I continued to kiss her, moving from her lips to her neck. "Fuck" she moaned and I felt her muscles tighten around my fingers. "Already?" I giggled. She didn't even reply she just crashed her lips back on mine. I quickened the pace of my fingers as I felt her get tighter, rubbing my thumb gently across her clit. "Naom..." I crashed my lips back on hers before she could scream as she came. We were still in the college toilets. She threw her head back as she tried to catch her breath. Just then three girls walked in. I stepped back from Emily and picked up our bags, I couldn't help but laugh at the look on their faces. Emily jumped down from the sink and took her bag from me as we walked out.

"You have no idea how amazing that was" She sighed as we walked down the corridor.

"I know, I have no idea." I grinned. Emily lifted herself up to reach me and placed a kiss on my lips.

"I'll make it up to you later" she smiled. "You go get a seat in the social area, I'll go grab us something to eat" she said handing me her bag. I walked into the social area and took a seat beside Cook and JJ.

"Someone's been having sex" Cook winked.

"What?" I asked looking myself up and down to make sure nothing looked out of place.

"Your lipstick is smudged and you have kiss marks on your neck" he laughed. Emily let me walk in here like that on purpose. I was wiping the lipstick off me when Emily came back with food. I heard her giggle when she looked at me.

"You done that on purpose" I said trying to sound serious.

"Yep, pretty much" she laughed as Cook high-fived her.

"So Emily have you decided what you want to do?" JJ asked.

"I love the physio class I'm taking so I was thinking that. I want to work in a hospital eventually but my dad's gym will do for now" She smiled.

"What about you Noami?" he asked.

"Journalism" I smiled.

"How about you JJ?" Emily asked.

"I'm still figuring it out" he smiled. I looked over to ask Cook but he had moved seats to chat up some poor girl.

Doug came in to tell us that our classes had been cancelled for the rest of the day so we could leave. "Coming back to mine?" I asked Emily as we stood up.

"I was going to go back to the gym to see could I take today's client earlier, that way I can stay later." she winked.

"Fine go. Don't forget you owe me Fitch" I smiled as she walked out the door.

**(Emily's POV)**

I always loved the gym at this time, there's never many people here. I was actually really lucky my dad got his grant to buy a the gym back, or I wouldn't even have this job. I walked over to my little office to change before my client got here. I forget to even ask my dad who it was. Just as I was pulling on my t-shirt I heard a tap on my door.

"Come in" I shouted.

"Hi" a voice said as the door opened. I looked up to see a girl, only about my age standing there on crutches.

"Hi" I smiled "I'm Emily" I said extending my hand to shake hers.

"Sara" she smiled.

"Ok, I'm assuming your leg is the issue. Why don't you go over and sit up on the bed" She looked a little familiar to me, but I couldn't seem to place her.

"So what's the problem?" I asked smiling.

"Football injury, dislocated my knee a few months ago and its too sore to walk on again"

"Let's have a look then...Oh, your going to have to take off your jeans" I laughed as I noticed she had skinny jeans on. "I'll go grab you a towel"

"No, it's fine. Shouldn't take too long anyway, should it?" she replied.

"No" I smiled. I bent down to examine her knee. Everything seemed fine to me, nothing looked out of place. "I think you just need stronger pain killers"

"Yeah I know, but they wont give them to me without a letter." she laughed. I went over to my computer and began to type out a short letter for her doctor. "Do you go to roundview?" she asked as she walked towards the desk.

"Yeah, I have a twin though too. In case your about to say i'm a bitch because that's her" I laughed.

"No, I can tell the difference, your the cute one" I didn't reply to that I just laughed. I took the letter off the printer and brought it over to her.

"Ok, just give this to your doctor and he will change your pain meds. Anything else I can help you with?" Just as I said that I felt her lips on mine. I instantly stepped back.

"What the hell are you doing?"

"Giving you a kiss?" she said as if I was stupid.

"I have a girlfriend!"

"I know, I'm just letting you know you have other options"

"I don't need other options!" I spat.

"Don't get your nickers in a twist. I'll see you around" she winked as she left.

_Who the fuck does she think she is?_ As I walked to Naomi's after work, I contemplated whether to tell her or not. If I don't and she hears from someone else she will think I had a reason to hide it. If I do, she's going to go fucking metal and most likely kill her. After weighing my options I decided it was best to tell her.

"Hey gorgeous" Naomi said opening the door pulling me into a kiss.

"Hey" I smiled, Clearly not good enough because Naomi knew something was wrong.

"What's wrong?" she asked as I looked into the sitting room and seen Gina and Kieran sitting on the couch.

"Come on upstairs" I said pulling her up behind me.

"Emily, what is it!" she said concern taking over her face.

"Ok, well my session today was with a girl called Sara and well..."

"Em?"

"Well she made a pass at me."

"Jesus Em, I thought it was something really bad" Naomi said laughing while wrapping her arms around me.

"Your not mad?" I asked confused.

"Not at you, Not like you kissed her back is it?"

"No! Of course not."

"Well then" she smiled "I have nothing to be mad at you for, as for her, your going to show me who she in Monday."

"Noami, don't do anything" I said pulling her tighter to me.

"Me? Never" She said sarcastically as she pulled me into a kiss. "Now, I believing you have some making up to do from earlier" she smirked.

"As if I forgot" I said pulling her onto the bed.

**(Ok so this was my first attempt. It will get better :) )**


	2. You have got to be kidding!

**(Naomi's POV)**

I hate waking up when Emily's not beside me, although it does give me an incentive to actually get out of bed because then I get to see her. I jumped out of bed and went for a shower. As I was putting on moisturizer after my shower, I heard a knock on my door. Mum had left for work so it had to be Kieran. "Piss off, I'm getting changed" I shouted. My door opened anyway. I grabbed my towel and wrapped it around me, just about to shout abuse at Kieran when I seen it was Emily. Fuck she is beautiful.

"Hey baby" I smiled walking over to give her a kiss "What are you doing here?".

"Just came over to see if you wanted to go out with everyone later?" she smiled, returning a kiss.

"You came over just to ask me that?" I asked raising an eyebrow.

"And to see if you wanted a ride, would you like me to leave?" She asked sarcastically.

"Yes I will go out later and I would love a ride" I smirked, planting kisses on her face. Emily wrapped her arms around me, and pulled them back just a quick.

"Oop's" She smiled innocently. I looked down and realized she opened my towel and let it drop.

"Don't start something you can't finish Fitch" I said, giving her own words back to her from yesterday.

"Who said I wasn't going to finish?" She smiled her big Emily smile. I loved that smile, it gave me butterflies. She started kissing my neck and down my body, then we were suddenly interrupted by a knock on the door.

"Naomi, hurry up your going to be late and I need to get going." Kieran shouted.

"Go ahead, I'll make my own way" I shouted back, trying to keep my voice calm as Emily continued to plant kisses on my body.

"Don't think I'm leaving you and Emily here alone, You wont go to college" he laughed.

"What? Emily's not here" I shouted.

"That's funny, look's like her bike outside" he shouted back. I looked down at Emily and sighed. "Be down in a minute" I shouted. I pulled Emily up and kissed her.

"Really? You parked right outside the garden?" I asked.

"Well I didn't know you would be standing there in a towel, looking all beautiful and stuff" she said shyly.

"Well it's Friday and we have the house to ourselves this weekend. Mum and Kieran are going to Ireland, they're leaving at 4" I said while trying to find my other shoe. Emily handed me my other converse and pulled me into a kiss

"I can't think of a better way to spend the weekend" she smiled.

"Girls, your going to be late" Kieran shouted.

"Oh fuck off Kieran!" I shouted back as we walked down the stairs.

"We wont see you before we go later, your mum left money in the kitchen and the fridge is stocked. Enjoy." He said laughing as he left.

* * *

After college Emily dropped me home and went back to hers to get ready for tonight and clothes for the weekend. Not that she's going to need any. I couldn't think of what to wear so I decided on a black slim fit dress and red heels. They were the only heel's I could actually walk in because they covered my whole foot. They're pretty high though, Emily better have heel's on too. The doorbell rang and I went to get it while grabbing my bag and trying to put my earrings in. I opened the door with my elbow and pulled it with my foot for Emily to come in. "Wow!" she gasped. I turned and seen what she was wearing and "Wow!" instantly came out.

"You look fucking hot Em!" I grinned.

"Not too bad yourself" She smirked biting her lip.

She was wearing a short tight black skirt with a gold top tucked in, it complimented her figure perfectly. I looked down to her feet to see what shoes she was wearing.

"Oh good, your in heel's. Stand beside me" she laughed as she walked over.

"See, only the same height difference there always is" she smiled, leaning up to kiss me.

"Mmmhmm you smell good" I moaned as I returned the kiss. She pulled back and looked me the eye's and smiled as she licked her lips, giving me instant butterflies.

"Your beautiful" she whispered as she kissed my neck.

"No, no. Let's go" I said pulling her out the door.

"What?" she said innocently.

"Don't play innocent, you knew what you were doing" I giggled.

"Can't blame a girl for trying" she laughed.

"You don't need to try. Plus we have all the time for that later. After I get to show you off at the club" I smiled taking her hand as we walked down to the club.

Thomas was on the door so he called us up to the top of the que as soon as he seen us coming. "Everyone's already here, they're down the back" he smiled. We made our way down to the back and spotted Katie, Cook and Effy sitting at a booth laughing. The club was packed tonight.

"Heeyyy!" they all shouted as we got to the table.

"Looking fit ladies!" Cook shouted making us both laugh.

"I'll go grab us drink's" I half shouted in Emily's ear.

Took me fucking ages to get to the bar and by the time I got back it was just Effy at the table. "She's gone to dance with Katie and Cook" Effy smiled and nodded down to where they were. I could see Emily dancing, lost in the music. I looked back to Effy who was now snogging the face off some fella. I put the drink's on the table and made my way down to the rest of them. As I got closer to Emily I seen some girl wrap her arms around her. Emily turned and said something to her but as soon as Emily turned back around the girl grabbed her again, only tighter, I could see Emily trying to get her arms off her. I went over and grabbed the girls hand off Emily

"Get your fucking hand's off my girlfriend!" I shouted. Emily put her hand on my shoulder to try and calm me down.

"Oh so this is your girlfriend?" she said still looking at Emily, she hadn't even looked at me yet. I had a feeling this was the girl who made a pass at Emily, I looked down at Emily and her face said it all.

"Yeah I am, and I'm telling you to get your fucking hand's off my girlfriend!" Katie came up beside, ready to step in when the girl finally looked up at me.

"Naomi?" _Fucking hell, this wasn't happening._

"Sara?" I asked confused. She was my cousin, haven't seen her in years, I didn't even know she was here. "Your hand? It's still on my girlfriend" I continued and she removed it. She was trying to say something to me but I couldn't hear her so we went outside, I dragged Emily with me.

"What are you doing here?" I asked as soon as we got outside.

"I'm doing my last year of college here, they transferred me. Hasn't your mum told you?" she replied, knowing full well I had no idea what she was talking about.

"Told me what?" I nearly knew what was coming.

"I'm going to be staying in yours. You's have a spare room and aunt Ellen's couch just isn't comfy" she smirked. We never got on. Safe to say we didn't like each other.

"Staying in mine when?" I asked.

"From tonight, your mum gave me a key. Call her to check if you like." She said as she turned to go back inside.

"Oh and Emily, nice to see you again" she winked. I went to go after her when Emily tightened her grip on my hand and pulled me back.

"What the hell just happened?" She asked looking confused.

"Well that girl that kissed you and had her hands all over you is my cousin. Who I hate. Who is now apparently living in my fucking house!" I shouted. Emily just stood there and gave me one of her _looks _that meant I needed to calm down. I sighed.

"Look, why don't you call your mum. Maybe she was just winding you up?" Emily smiled.

"Will you do it?" I asked. She took the phone and walked to the corner. Her face as she walked back told me it wasn't a joke.

"She said she forgot to tell you" Emily said wrapping her arms around me

"Let's go back to yours I have plenty of vodka in my bag at yours and we can talk..or not talk" she smiled pulling me into a deep kiss.

"I like the sound of that" I grinned taking her hand and turning to walk home.

"Is she actually gay?" Emily asked as we walked.

"Bi... I think?" I wasn't actually sure, I think mum had said before she was bi though. "Wait you don't like, like her do you?" I blurted without even thinking.

"No you goof" Emily laughed squeezing my hand. As we got to the house Emily noticed she forgot to put the cover over her scooter. "I'll cover this, you go get the drink's" she smiled.

I went inside and got myself a vodka and coke and Emily a vodka and 7up. She came in a took a sup and almost choked, I just smirked at her.

"Jesus Naomi, there's hardly any 7up in that!" she said trying to catch her breath "I feel tipsy after that sup!" she laughed.

"Drink up so" I winked. I went over and turned on the stereo. "Any preferences?" I asked. She threw me her phone

"Playlist...three I think" she smiled. As soon as the first song came on I knew what this playlist was and I couldn't help but laugh.

"Is this a sex playlist?" I asked raising an eyebrow while taking another drink.

"Might be" she smiled. I looked down and she was already on her second drink.

"Nervous about something?" I asked when I got to her, looking down at her drink. She smiled

"No, just the more tipsy I am the better the sex will be for you, I'll be more adventurous" she winked and she jumped up to sit on the counter. I moved in between her legs and kissed her.

The kiss instantly grew deeper and deeper. My stomach was flipping with butterflies at her very touch. I kissed her neck and she let out a soft moan. She kissed my neck and moved up to my ear. "Fuck" I moaned. I could feel Emily smile as she kissed me. My body felt like it was on fire. Not only did I want her, I needed her. I pulled Emily off the counter as she wrapped her legs around me and began to carry her out of the kitchen and upstairs. She continued to kiss me, slipping her hands up my dress and unhooking my bra. I slammed her into the hall wall, holding her up with my own weight and knee as I pulled her top off. She moaned loudly as I kissed her and lightly bit her bottom lip. She pulled my dress over my head and my bra with it.

"Em, we're not going to make it upstairs" I gasped in between kisses.

"It's fine, I'm good here" she smiled into the kiss. I was a little shocked she was fine having sex up against the wall but I wasn't complaining. I pulled off her bra and kissed her breasts, sucking lightly on each nipple until they were hard. "Oh fuck!" she moaned as she pushed me away from her and pushed me against the wall, kissing me as she took off her skirt. She then began sucking my already hard nipples making me moan loudly. "Couch" she gasped, pulling me into the sitting room and pushing me onto the couch. She took a second as she looked at my nearly naked body and licked her lips before climbing on top of me. She put and hand on my cheek and kissed me hard as she let her other hand move slowly down my stomach. She stopped as she reached my nickers.

"I think I'd like these better on the floor" she whispered.

"Me too" I gasped.

I knew she was going to tease me first. She slowly moved her hand over my nickers, as she kissed me. She broke the kiss and looked at me surprised "Fuck Noam's your so wet!" she gasped trying to catch her breath. It wasn't hard, I had the most beautiful girl I ever laid eye's on lying on top of me wearing nothing only pink lace nickers. I moaned as she moved her finger in circular motions over my most sensitive spot. "Em! Now" I gasped. She pulled off my nickers and threw them on the floor. She returned to where she was, sitting over one of my legs. I could feel how wet she was, which was only turning me on more. "Em, please" I moaned and with that she moved herself down and let her tongue go exactly where I wanted it to. Sending hot sensation's through my body, my moans only getting louder and louder. "Emily" I gasped. She pulled herself up and kissed me hard, replacing her tongue with her fingers. "Em, I'm gunna.." just as I was about to cum, someone cleared their throat at the door. Emily jumped up and pulled the blanket that was on top of the couch over us.

"Oh for fuck sake!" I half shouted, still trying to catch my breath. I didn't even have to look to know who it was.

"Emilo man, you have one serious arse, especially in that little thong" Cook said sounding please with himself. I looked at Emily who had gone red with embarrassment.

"Cook what are you doing here!" I demanded.

"Came back with Sara" he said winking. I knew it was her that came in but I couldn't see her. She cleared her throat from behind from behind the couch, she looked especially pleased with herself.

"How long have you's been standing there!?" I shouted.

"Oh maybe 5 or 10 minutes" Cook giggled.

"You could have at least let her finish then!" I snapped sarcastically. I couldn't think of anything else to say. Emily hit me with her elbow.

"Can you two fuck of then?" I said. I looked up at Sara who was staring down at Emily.

"Ehh do you fucking mind?" I spat.

Cook knew what I was like so interrupted "Come on Sara lets go up to your room" She followed him upstairs, turning to smirk at me as she walked out the door. I lay back down and sighed. _That was about to be one great fucking orgasm!_ Emily looked at me and I couldn't help but burst out laughing.

"It's not funny, this is why I don't like to have sex where we can't lock door's" she said like she was stating an obvious fact.

"Em, your face when they came in though" I said taking another fit of laughter, she still didn't see the funny side. She stood up and went to go grab her clothes.

"Eh what are you doing?" I asked.

"Putting on my clothes?"

There was no way in hell I was letting them ruin our night. "You can't leave me like this" I laughed.

"I'm not going to continue to fuck you when they can come back down" she said in her serious tone. She was so cute when she was serious.

"Good thing my bedroom door locks then" I said standing up and wrapping her in the blanket with me "Plus, I'm still really wet, don't want to disappoint do you?" I whispered in her ear. I knew I'd get her to smile."You go get into bed and I'll go grab the vodka and our glasses" I smiled. She moved away and walk towards the stairs. "Oh grab my phone" she shouted after me.

* * *

** (Emily's POV)**

I was never so embarrassed in my life than I was last night! Although Naomi made up for it when we got upstairs, we purposely made sure we were being as loud as we could. I turned around in bed to face Naomi who was still asleep. I put my arm under the covers and wrapped it around her pulling her closer to me. I knew she was awake when she wrapped her legs around mine.

"Morning baby"I smiled as I stroked her cheek.

"Morning beautiful" she said opening her eye's.

"Shower?" she asked raising an eyebrow and giving me a cheeky smile, I loved that face.

"Of course" I said giving her a kiss.

I pulled her up and we went into the bathroom. Noami turned on the shower and pulled me in, pressing me up against the shower door as she kissed me. I had butterflies as soon as she touched me, her kiss sent burning sensations running through my body. She took my hand's and pinned me against the door, continuing to kiss me. The toilet door suddenly opened and Sara came in.

"Get the fuck out!" Naomi shouted. Sara smiled and walked out.

"Sorry, forgot to lock the door. We never usually need to" Noami said looking guilty.

"It's fine, you need to say something but, I don't like her looking at me like that." I said. I genuinely didn't like her looking at me the way she did and the fact she was purposely now doing it for Naomi's benefit was doing my head in.

"Oh, don't worry, I plan on saying something" she assured me.

"I am going to get out now but, Cook will walk in next" Naomi let go of my hand's and sighed as I got out.

"Be out in a minute" she said as I wrapped myself in a towel and walked out the door. I was really annoyed. This was supposed to be our weekend! I walked back to Naomi's room to see Sara sitting on the bed.

"Can I help you?" I asked, sounding a little harsher than I intended it to.

"I think you can" She winked.

"Ok, you need to stop that!"

"Stop what?" She asked innocently as she stood up and walk towards me.

"You know what, I'm not interested!"

"Oh, come on. I'm better looking than Naomi" That made me laugh. She extended her arm and grabbed onto my towel. I gripped it tighter.

"You don't want to do that" I said calmly. I couldn't hear the shower anymore so I knew Naomi was out.

"Why not?" she smirked.

"Well there's only so much Naomi will take. I can calm her down most of the time but I don't think I'll be able to do much if you pull this towel"

"I'll take my chances"

Just as she said that Naomi stormed into the room, grabbed her by the hair, and threw her out of the room.

"Emily" she said as she locked the door "On a scale of 1-10 how mad would be if I, let's say hypothetically speaking.. kicked the shit out of her?"

I laughed and pulled Naomi into my arms. "Don't kick the shit out of her, it will only satisfy her even more" I smiled as I kissed her. "Get dressed, I'll make you pancakes."

A smile broke out on her face. "Deal!" she laughed.

I was making pancakes while Naomi was reading the paper at the table when Cook came down. "Alright babe" he said kissing Naomi's head. I loved how close they were, even though Cook could be a prick sometimes. "Emilio, any chance of some pancakes?" he asked.

"Sure Cook" I laughed.

"No" Naomi interrupted "Your going to go and take Sara out to breakfast so I can have a nice quiet breakfast with my girlfriend" Noami said to Cook in a tone that suggested he didn't have a choice.

"Naoms, she was a shit shag though" That made Naomi smile.

"I don't care Cook, You owe me, you stood and watched Emily fuck me for 10 minutes" He laughed grabbing his coat

"Well worth it" he said confidently. He ran up and got Sara, I could hear her argue she wasn't hungry but he kept insisting and dragged her out the door. I gave Naomi her pancakes and went to take a seat next to her when she pulled me onto her lap. I looked at her confused and she laughed.

"I'm making the most out of having you alone before she gets back" She smiled and kissed me.

"Movie night tonight?" I asked.

"Sure, if I can pick"she smirked.

"I might let you if your good" I said as I placed a kiss on her lips.


	3. Uh-Oh

**(Naomi's POV)**

Ughh. I just got off the phone with mum, how she failed to mention Sara was coming is beyond me. I get more alone time with Emily when Mum's here than I do with Sara, who keeps _accidentally_ interrupting us. It was driving Emily insane too, which meant she was in a pissy mood. She had just left to go home, Katie needed her for something. I didn't even ask what, she already snapped at me like 5 times since this morning. After Cook took Sara out for breakfast she was back in the space of 10 minutes, walking in on Emily with no top on while we were making out._ Fucking bitch_, she literally just showed up out of nowhere. Mum is probably freaking out, I told her if Sara kept bothering me I was going to throw her down the stairs, which wasn't a joke. I decided to sit on the couch and watch tv until Emily got back, Sara was upstairs so I wasn't bothered going to sit in my room. I heard the door open and someone going straight upstairs. It had to be Emily but surely she seen me sitting here, maybe she was still in a pissy mood. Pulling myself up the stairs I slowly pushed open my bedroom door.

"Alright Em?" I asked smiling, testing her mood. She way lying on my bed, looking at her phone.

"Yeah" she replied not bothering to look away from her phone. Yeah still in a bad mood.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"What's with the 20 fucking questions" she spat, sitting up and looking at me. I was actually a little surprised, Emily never spoke to me like that. I was usually the moody one.

She noticed my expression and put down her phone. "Shit, sorry." she said standing up. I wasn't sure whether she was getting up to walk out the door or to come over to me so I continued to just stand there. "Period, and I was already in a bad mood." she said wrapping her arms around me hugging into my chest. I giggled.

"Since when are you in a bad mood with your period? Your mood is usually better when you have it." I laughed.

"Yeah but this was supposed to be our weekend. Amazing sex, where and when we wanted with no interruptions. And now we can't even just have sex" she sighed looking up at me. I pulled her into a kiss.

"Ok, into bed" I said nodding towards the bed.

"What?" she asked looking confused.

"I can tell your cramp's are bad by the look on your face so you go get into bed and I'll go down, grab you a tablet and a hot water bottle. Cause I'm an awesome girlfriend" I smirked.

I went downstairs and brought the stuff back up climbing under the cover's beside her.

"What are you doing?" she laughed.

"Well we're going to lie here and spoon until you fall asleep. Then I'm going to go get a movie for tonight and some chocolate and ice-cream" I said as I kissed her neck.

"I love you" she whispered.

"Love you too".

**(Emily's POV)**

I woke up a little over an hour later in a much better mood and cramp free. One of the perks of being gay, my girlfriend knows what having a period is like. I turned over to see Naomi was gone. I guess she was downstairs, she would hardly still be out, the shop is only 10 minutes down the road. I looked out the window and noticed my scooter was gone. She knew how to drive it but I always worried when she was out on it, the only lessons she had on it were from me. Clearly she was still out, so I walked downstairs to make a cup of tea and watch TV. Just as I was making tea Sara came into the kitchen. I forgot she was even here.

"Want one?" I asked trying to be polite.

"I want _one _off you yeah" she smirked. I just sighed, she was going to put me back into a bad mood. I made the tea and slid it across the counter to her as I walked into the sitting room and sat across the couch, pulling the blanket over me. She sat at the other end of the couch.

"Where's Naomi then?" she asked.

"Don't know, out" I replied not looking away from the TV.

"She's probably off with another girl" she smirked.

"What?" I asked annoyed.

"People talk. I know she cheated on you." she said smiling like it was the best thing ever.

"That's nice" I replied.

"Not worried then? You know, I would never cheat on someone as sexy as you" she said putting her hand on my leg.

"Can you stop that!" I spat, pulling me legs closer to my chest.

"Oh come on, You can't say you don't like the attention off someone as fit as me" she winked.

"No I fucking don't like the attention! Now fuck off touching me!" I shouted. I looked up to see Naomi at the door, I hadn't heard her come in.

"What's going on?" Naomi asked.

"Oh just telling Emily here, that I wouldn't cheat on her like you did" She said not even turning to look at Naomi. I knew that would hit Naomi like a ton of brick's. We were passed that, nobody even talked about it anymore.

"Naoms" I said looking up at her shaking my head. I knew she was about to just flip, I could see it in her face. That would only cause even more trouble for her when her mum got home.

"What film did you get?" I asked quickly changing the subject. "Naomi stop it" I said smiling. I knew what she was doing when she didn't answer me, feeling guilty about cheating on me. I threw a pillow at her and she jumped, clearly coming out of her own little world.

"What?" she asked, waiting for me to repeat what I said.

"Stop it" I said seriously. She smiled.

"Well fuck off then" She said looking at Sara.

"Your mum said to make myself at home" she smirked.

"Well your not making yourself at home, your bothering Emily." she said trying to stay calm.

"Fine, i'll be watching Desperate Housewives in a half hour though" she said standing up.

"Suit yourself" Naomi said, picking up a bag from the floor.

"Eh no. Thought we were watching a movie?" I quickly added.

"We are." Naomi smiled.

"So she can't watch TV then" I said stating the obvious.

"No, she can" Naomi continued. I just looked at her like she was stupid.

"I went to yours to get James's projector." she said walking into the kitchen.

"You went to my house?" I asked following her in, Sara behind us.

"Yeah" she giggled "Your mum wasn't there. Just your dad, Katie and Jame's. I even got a cup of tea" she laughed. I leaned up to give her a kiss.

"I love you" I smiled.

"I know" she smiled as she kissed me back. Sara made a gagging noise and went back to the sitting room.

**(Naomi's POV)**

I went upstairs and set up the projector and stuff. I put an extra duvet on the bed and load's of pillows to make it comfier and lit some candles. I went down to fill the hot water bottle for Em and put on a pizza.

"Alright?" I said, sticking my head in the sitting room where Em was sat on the couch with her legs up watching TV. She turned and smiled at me.

"Ready yet?" she asked.

"Nope, Just putting on food." I said walking into the kitchen. After I put the pizza in the oven I went back to the sitting room. I lifted Emily's legs and put them over mine, Sara was sitting on the arm chair. We were watching Desperate Housewives in silence until Em said "Stop it!" to me.

"What?" I asked confused. Sara looked over to see what was going on.

"Your hand" She giggled. I looked down, I had been trailing my fingers up and down Emily's thigh without realizing.

"Oh, sorry" I laughed.

"Don't tell me that was turning you on?" Sara said to Emily shocked.

"What can I say? That's just the effect she has on me" Emily smiled.

"And on that note, I'll check the food." I said walking into the kitchen.

"Cook's coming over in a bit" Sara shouted in.

"Yeah well just keep it down" I shouted back. Couldn't give a fuck who was coming over if it kept her away from Emily for a while. I took the food upstairs along with some drink's and a hot water bottle."Ready" I said to Em as I came back downstairs.

"Finally" she said getting up.

"Awh Naoms" she said as we walked into my room.

"What can I say, I'm awesome" I said smirking and raising and eyebrow. She kissed me.

"What are we watching then?" she asked while she took off her clothes.

"Pitch perfect. Em what are you doing?" I laughed.

"Putting on Pjamers" she replied as I put in the dvd. I turned around and she was in a small pair of black pajamer shorts and a white vest top. I sighed and she looked up.

"Even in pajamas you look hot" I smiled.

"Oh give over" she laughed.

My room was roasting so we didn't need to be under the covers. Once we ate the pizza we lay back, Emily put her head on my chest and her arm around me. She kept squirming. I turned and grabbed the hot water bottle off the floor and handed it to her.

"Awh thanks babe" she said giving me her big smile. I loved that smile.

I heard the door closing downstairs so I knew Cook was here. After a while I noticed Emily hadn't been laughing at any of the funny bit's. I pulled her hair back from her face and seen she was asleep. She was fucking beautiful. I heard a tap on my door.

"Fuck off" I said trying not to wake Emily. The door opened anyway and my mum popped her head in.

"What are you doing back already?" I asked confused, she wasn't supposed to be back till tomorrow.

"Awh this look's romantic" she said looking around my room "I called earlier and Emily answered. She said you and Sara wernt exactly getting along so me and Kieran decided to come home early" she continued smiling at me.

"Oh you didn't need to mum I can handle Sara" I said feeling guilty she cut her trip short.

"No it's fine. Did I disturb your night?" She asked, looking around at the candles and down at Emily.

"No" I laughed "She's asleep, although you might have ruined Sara's" I smirked.

"Oh Cook's down there, he looked relieved when we walked in" She laughed. "He jumped straight up to make us tea" she smiled. She came over and took the plates and cups. "I'll leave you to it so" she laughed as she walked out. I realized then since they came home early, they will be going back over soonish. Now that I think about it I think they have a wedding in Cork in a few weeks. I'll make sure mum see's to it Sara is elsewhere that weekend.

* * *

** (Emily's POV)**

I must have dozed off last night during the movie. I woke up still lying on Naomi's stomach, her arm wrapped around me with her hand in mine. She didn't look very comfortable and she still had her clothes on, I'm guessing she didn't want to wake me. I let go of her hand and pulled myself up to her face."Morning beautiful" I said planting kisses on her face. I seen the clock and realized it was only 9 in the morning. I pulled back hoping I hadn't woken her. I slowly got up and quietly left the room, making my way downstairs to make us breakfast. When I got to the kitchen Gina was sitting there eating and drinking tea.

"Morning love" she said as I walked in.

"Your back early?" I said, not sure if it was a question or statement.

"Yeah, didn't feel too safe leaving Naomi and Sara here alone" she laughed "Did you have a good night?" she smiled.

"Yeah, your daughter can be quiet the romantic when she wants to be" I laughed

"How was your trip? or well what you had of your trip" I asked.

"Great! we're going back in a few weeks. I'll make sure I have something sorted for Sara" she smiled.

Just then Naomi came in, wearing my pajama bottoms and hoody. "Nice clothes" I smirked. She just laughed as she rubbed her eyes, she was still half asleep.

"I was just going to make you breakfast" I smiled.

"Don't stop on my account" she laughed as she sat at the table "I just came down in case Sara had you trapped" she said.

Gina laughed "Had her trapped?" she questioned.

"She keep's hitting on Emily and making her feel uncomfortable" Naomi said yawning.

"What! I wont be having that" Gina half shouted.

"It's fine Gina" I giggled at how angry she got.

"No it is not! I wont be having you feeling uncomfortable in the this house" she exclaimed. Just then Sara came down, Cook in tow.

"Nice arse in them shorts" Sara said to me as I was making Naomi food. I just looked over at Naomi. Cook came over and moved me out of the way.

"I'll do the breakfast" he smiled.

I went over and sat on Naomi's lap and took the paper from her hand's. "Yeah sure, of course you can read that" she laughed putting her arms around my waist and her head on my shoulders. A phone rang upstairs so I ran up to get it. It was Effy, there was a party tonight. I went back down and took a seat beside Naomi.

"Party tonight" I said as she read the paper.

"On a Sunday?" she asked looking at me.

"Yeah that was Effy on the phone, said she would text you the address."

"Oh party" Sara said.

"I'm there!" Cook shouted from over at the cooker.

"Yeah, you might find a new girl to hit on!" Naomi said to Sara.

"No, I'll stick with her" she winked looking at me.

"Now Sara I will not have you making Emily feel uncomfortable in this house" Gina said sternly.

"Of course not. Sorry Emily" she said innocently. Ugh I really didn't like her, or trust her for that matter. I left after breakfast and went home to get showered and changed for tonight.

"Hey" I said to Katie walking into my room.

"Hey, you going later?" she asked.

"Yeah, you?" I replied sitting down on the bed and taking my shoes off.

"Yeah. Is that new girl going?" I knew who she was on about. Her and Katie might actually get on, it would keep her out of Naomi's face for a while.

"Yeah. Why?" I asked, curious as to why she wanted to know.

"Just wondering. Do you think Cook likes her?" oh now I see, she's jealous. Katie and Cook had a bit of a fling and it's been obvious ever since that they like each other, but they wont admit it.

"Nah, he said she's a shit shag. He's only really been with her to keep her out of Naomi's face" I said, trying to make her feel a little better.

"You going for a shower first or I am I?" she asked changing the subject. "You, you take longer to get ready" I laughed.

When we were dressed and ready to go we made our way to the party. We didn't even know who's it was. Naomi text me an hour ago to say she was already there. We would have been here quicker only Katie took bloody ages. The house looked full when we walked in, we could hardly move. Katie grabbed my hand and pulled me through the crowd and out to the back garden where the others were. Panda and Thomas were entangled in each other sitting on a deck chair, Effy was talking to Sara and Naomi was standing talking to Cook. I walked up behind her and put my hands over her eyes.

"Guess who?" I laughed.

"Batman?" she laughed turning to face me.

"Hey baby" I said leaning up to kiss her.

"And on that note I'm off" Cook laughed walking over to a group of girls. I could see JJ and his girlfriend over in the corner by the shed too.

"Cold?" Naomi asked looking down at me. Before I could even say anything she had one of her hoodys off. "I have two" she smiled, before I could say say no. "I'm going to go to the bathroom, back in a minute" she continued. I leaned up against the side of the shed and took a swig from Naomi's bottle.

"Your girlfriend should know not to leave you alone" Sara said walking towards me. I just nodded. She kept coming closer until she was right in front of my face. I tried to walk away when she put her arm out and blocked me.

"Move" I said. She was too strong for me to move her. She pressed her body up against me. "Fuck Off!" I shouted, hoping Katie or someone would hear but the music was too loud. She pressed her lips to my neck and up my face. I squirmed and put all my strength against her but I couldn't move her. Suddenly she flew into the wall. I looked up to see Naomi standing there and before I could intercept they were on the ground fighting. Cook came over and pulled them apart with the help of three other guys. Sara's nose was busted and so was Naomi's lip. Naomi pulled out of the the two boy's grip and walked into the house. I went after her, seeing she went outside. I grabbed frozen peas and a towel before following her out. She was sitting across the road on a bench, I knew she would be still on edge so I proceeded with caution. I sat down next to her on the bench, she wasn't crying or anything but her lip was still bleeding. I took tissue from my pocket and started to wipe the blood, she moved her hand to push mine away when I interrupted her.

"Don't even think about it" I said calmly. She didn't say anything. After I wiped the blood off and it stopped bleeding I handed her the frozen peas wrapped in the cloth, she just held it. "It will swell if you don't put that on it and then I wont be able to kiss you for a week." She smiled at that and lifted it to her face.

"What's her fucking problem?" she asked.

"I honestly don't know. Luckily you came, I genuinely hadn't the strength to push her off me." I said taking her free hand in mine, I felt her relax.

"Guess I can't blame her" she laughed "You are gorgeous"

I couldn't help but smile. "And I'm _Yours_" I said kissing her cheek. "Back in or home?" I asked.

"Back in, she's not ruining our night. Plus if we went home, I wouldn't be able to keep my hands off you" She smirked pulling me to my feet and back into the house.


	4. Have you gone off me?

1 Week Later. **(Naomi's POV)**

Arghh! Where the fuck is my bracelet?! I had 10 minutes before I had to leave for college so I just grabbed a different one. As I walked downstairs I could hear my mum talking in the kitchen. I walked in to see Emily standing against the counter drinking tea and laughing at whatever my mum had said.

"What are you doing here?" I asked confused.

"Oh" she said taking another sup of her tea and putting it down "Came to give you a ride" she smiled picking up the two helmets. She took my hand and said by to my mum.

"You going already?" Sara asked coming down the stairs.

"Yep" Emily said not stopping.

Me and Sara had been getting on better since she started dating, well when I say getting on better I mean we arnt at each others throat 24/7. We got on Emily's scooter and headed to college. Well at least that's were we were supposed to be going.

"Em we're going the wrong way" I said when I realized we were going in the opposite direction we should be.

"Need to make a stop on the way" she replied. We pulled up outside her house and she jumped off.

"Come on then" she said walking towards the house.

"Eh where's your mum?" I asked taking my helmet off.

"Planning some big party somewhere" she laughed taking me hand and pulling me towards the house. She unlocked the door and dragged me upstairs.

"What did you forget?" I asked.

"This" she said pushing me against the wall as she kissed me. It took my breath away and she knew it, I felt her smile as she kissed me. She pulled me over to her bed not breaking the kiss. Pushing me down quickly onto the bed she climbed on top of me, one knee in between my legs and the other on the other side of my leg. I moaned into the kiss and she sucked on my bottom lip. I unbuttoned her shirt as quickly as I could and she shrugged out of it. I ran my hands up her thighs making her moan. She pulled me up a bit and pulled my top over my head. She kissed down my neck and jumped up taking off her shorts and tights before getting back on top of me. "Fuck Ems, you looks hot" I whispered in between kiss. She had on a blue lace thong and a matching bra. "Jean's off" She said breathlessly, this was only a single bed so I had to get up to take them off. I quickly took them off and was about to climb on top and she pulled me down and got back on top of me. She kissed down my stomach and back up to my neck. "Fuck Em's" I gasped breathlessly. She pressed her lips hard against mine as she put her hand under me to unhook my bra.

"Bloody hell!" A voice shouted from the bedroom door "You's are having sex!" I got such a fright I pushed Emily off me and onto the floor.

"James!" she shouted as she pulled a blanket off Katies bed and put it around her. "What are you doing home!"

"I didn't feel well so I came back...I feel a lot better now but" he smirked. "Looking hot as usually Naomi" he said looking over at me.

"Fuck off you perv!" Emily said shutting her bedroom door. She sighed, sitting down on Katie's bed and looking over at me. I was pretty sure something else was bothering her other than the fact her brother just walked in on us.

"What's wrong?" I asked going over and sitting beside her.

"We haven't had sex in over a week" she sighed putting her head on my shoulder. I wrapped my arm around her and giggled. "You've been on your period and Sara kept fucking interrupting us before" I laughed.

"I know but still. I feel like we can hardly even get just a minute to ourselves lately" she was right, we hadn't had a minute to ourselves.

"I know" I said as I pulled her hair out of her face and stroked her cheek. She looked at me and gave me her big smile, god her eye's and that smile. I could look at her all day.

"I love you" she said interrupting my thought's

"Love you too" I smiled placing a kiss on her lips.

We got dressed and headed to college. We only missed the first class but it was lunch now anyway so we had an hour. We walked into the social area where everyone else was. We sat down on the couch across from Katie, Effy and Cook.

"Where were you's then?" Katie asked.

"None of your business" Emily replied as she stood up to get a drink out of the vending machine. "

It is my business if your having sex in our room" Katie said, making Cook and Effy laugh.

"What?" Emily asked looking at me to see if I had said anything. I just shrugged.

"James text'd me" Katie laughed. Emily just took a sip of her water and took out her phone.

"How long's it been now then?" Katie continued.

"What?" I asked.

"Since you two had sex?" She asked seriously.

"Did you tell her we haven't had sex?" I asked Emily.

"No, but you just did" she said casually still looking at her phone.

"I knew anyway. Emily's been on edge all week. Sexually frustrated are you Em?" Katie laughed.

"Fuck off!" Emily spat.

Then that got me thinking maybe she was sexually frustrated. She couldn't be after just a little over a week though...could she? Cook pulled Katie up and they went elsewhere. Effy got up and went over to Panda and Thomas who were eating at a table. Emily was being overly quiet.

"Alright Em?" I asked.

"Yeah" she said, half smiling.

"No your not" I sighed looking down at her. She shifted a little.

"Have you gone off me?" she said so low I hardly heard her, she didn't even look up. I nearly laughed until I seen she was being serious.

"Em" She still didn't look up. "Emily, look at me" I said seriously. She looked up, her big brown eye's were glazed over. I hated it when she cried. "I could never go off you, you goof. Your the most beautiful person ive ever seen, and I'm deadly serious when I say that. I still get butterflies when you just look at me, I'm so in love with you that it scares me. So the fact you think I could ever go off is utterly ridiculous" I said catching the tear that fell from her eye with my thumb. She leaned up and kissed me, it was soft but passionate. I nearly forgot we were in the social area. I pulled back

"Make you feel any better?" I asked a little concerned. "Yeah, I was just being a girl" she laughed "Come on time to go to class" she said pulling me to my feet.

* * *

I was sitting at the table when mum came in. "Alright love?" she asked.

"Emily thinks Ive gone off her" I sighed taking a sup of my tea.

"What did you do?" She asked putting on the kettle.

"Nothing. That's the problem. It's hard to be in the mood when we're constantly in a full house"

"Me and Kieran can go out tonight if you like?" she smiled.

"Really?" I asked surprised.

"Yeah, we will go to the cinema and for dinner. I'll tell Sara to make plans too"

"Awh thanks mum!" I said getting up and going upstairs.

I made my room as nice as I could. Emily said after college she would be over later anyway. Mum shouted up that her and Kieran were going and that Sara had already left. 10 minutes later I heard a knock on the door.

"Hey baby" I smiled when I seen Emily at the door. "Were you out?" I asked when I seen what she was wearing.

"No. But we're going out" she said coming in.

"Out where?" I asked confused.

"To the club. If I have to sit in and listen to Sara having sex for one more night I'll going fucking crazy" she said making her way upstairs.

"Not really in the mood to go out" I said following her up.

"Well I already told the rest of them we were going so get ready" she said.

"Nah" I sighed.

"Naomi, I'm going so if your not co..." she stopped what she was saying when she opened my bedroom door.

"What's this then?" she almost whispered.

"Notice how quiet it is?" I laughed.

"Nobody's here then?" she asked.

"Nope, mum gave us the house for a few hours, and Sara has a date" I said turning to lock the door. "Unless you still want to go out? I can get changed now?" I said wrapping my arms around her from behind and kissing her neck. She spun around to face me

"No I'm good here" she smiled.

"Oh I don't know. Seems a shame to waste your outfit" I smirked. She leaned until she was just an inch from my face.

"Kiss me" she whispered. I pressed my lips hard against hers, as she put her hands each side of my face holding my lips to hers. I bent down, not breaking the kiss and picked her up. I carried her over to the bed. Before I could even position myself on top of her she had my top off. I pulled her up to take off her top and the crashed my lips back on hers. She flipped us so she was on top and began kissing my neck. I put my arms around her and unhooked her bra at the same time she pulled off mine. She moved her lips to my breasts, gently licking and sucking my nipple as I moaned. She unbuttoned my jeans and moved back to pull them off. "Fuck your sexy" she said with a wink before putting her lips back to mine. I flipped her over. Roaming my eyes down to the black leather leggings she had on.

"I nearly don't want to take them off" I gasped in between breaths.

"They always looks nicer on your floor" She moaned as I kissed down her stomach. I sat up and pulled them off. Returning back to where I was, I placed a knee in between her legs making her breath hitch. "I need you now" she gasped. I kissed her neck as I ran my hand over her thong and tracing my finger in circular motions exactly where she wanted me. Her hips lifted from the bed as she moaned. "Now Naomi" she moaned. I could feel how wet she was. I pulled off her thong and kissed the inside of her thigh causing her to moan. "Fuck" she gasped. I put my tongue exactly where she wanted it, going as deep as I could. Her moans were getting louder and louder as she gripped the covers as tight as she could. I moved my tongue to her clit and inserted two finger. "Oh...God" she gasped. I could feel her muscles tightening around my fingers. I quickened my pace. "Naomi...Oh fuck..I'm gunna.." Just as she came she screamed my name. I crashed my lips back to hers. "That was...fucking..amazing" she gasped trying to catch her breath. "Glad to be of service" I winked as I returned to kissing her neck. She flipped me over. "Your turn" she smirked.

After what had to be the best sex we've had in a long time, we both lay back on the bed. Trying to catch our breath. After a few minutes Emily turned and smiled at me, her big goofy smile.

"Tea?" she asked placing a kiss on my cheek.

"I'd love one" I smiled. She jumped up and pulled on my over sized t-shirt that I had left hanging on the back of my chair and her thong. I laughed at the fact the tshirt went to her knees. When she left the room I got up and pulled on a pair of white Pajama shorts and a black vest top.

"Mhmm, you smell nice" I said wrapping my arms around her as she made the tea.

"Nice? That's sweat" she laughed turning to hand me my cup.

"Thanks" I smiled.

"Do you want kids?" she asked after a few minutes as she sipped her tea. I nearly choked.

"What?" I asked after I composed myself.

"Do you want kids?" she said causally.

"Now?" I stuttered.

She burst out laughing. "No, you nut. I'm just asking, it never came up before" She said, not taking her eye's off me. I knew she was trying to read my face.

"No" I said as I put my cup down. She opened her mouth to talk so I interrupted. "I never wanted kids" I said walking over to her. I put my two arms on the counter each side of her.

"Good to know" she said as she tried to move away from me.

"Until I met you, that is" I said smiling at her. She smiled then and put her arms around my neck. "Why did you ask now?" I laughed.

"I just seen the baby pictures of you over there, and realized I never asked you before" She said placing a soft kiss on my lips.

"Well Emily Fitch, when the time comes, I most definitely want kids with you" I said as I picked her up and put her on the counter. "Until then we can just practice making them" I laughed.

"Hilarious" she giggled as she pulled me in for a kiss. Just then we heard the front door close. Sara appeared in the kitchen with a boy, who just stared at me and Emily. She still had her arms wrapped around my neck and she was sitting there in just the t-shirt.

"Tell me you's didn't just fuck on the counter?" Sara asked.

"No, we were just about to though" Emily said giving me a cheeky smile. Just then the front door opened again. It was mum and Kieran. Mum came in and laughed as Emily jumped down off the counter.

"Good night then?" she asked looking at Emily who had gone bright red

"Eh, yeah great" Emily said shyly. I took Emily's hand and dragged her towards the stairs.

"Emily's staying" I shouted to mum.

"Thought as much" she shouted back.

"You looked like you committed murder when mum came in" I laughed as we got to my room.

"Well it was evidently clear we just had sex" she laughed.

"I'm sure she knew when she left us here what we would be doing" I giggled.

"So come on" I said sitting on the bed.

"What?" she asked, sitting up beside me.

"How many kids?"

"A few" she smiled.

"And how do you plan to get these kids?" I asked curiously.

"I think we should each have one, but I wouldn't be against adoption" she said pulling the covers over us and pulling my arm around her neck as she snuggled in beside me.

"Each have _one_? Thought you wanted a few?" I asked smiling.

"Didn't want to push my luck" she laughed.

"No your right. It's good to know what we want"

"So what do you want?" she asked quietly.

"I want as many little versions of us running around as you want" I smiled kissing her head.

"I love you" she said kissing my hand. "I love you too" I smiled, pulling her closer into me.

* * *

** (Emily's POV)**

I love waking up next to Naomi, best possible start I could have to a day. Her arms were wrapped tightly around me. I looked over at the clock, it was half 7.

"Naoms time to get up" I said, trying to move out of her arms. I felt her grip tighten, she was awake. "I need a shower" I laughed trying to move. She let go and sat up.

"So do I" she winked.

"No, everyone's here. You can get in when I'm out" I laughed leaving the room. I could hear her sigh from the bathroom. When I was out of the shower I opened the door to see Naomi standing there with a smirk on her face.

"Don't start" I laughed walking around her.

"Your no fun in the mornings" she said walking into the bathroom. With that, I spun around, pushed her against the wall and kissed her.

"Ugh, do you two ever stop touching each other. Hurry up I need a shower" Sara said from the toilet door.

"Now it's her fault" I smirked at Naomi, giving her another kiss before walking back to the room.

I got dressed and checked my phone to see a message from mum. She wanted me to go home before I went to college. When Naomi came back I told her I had to go home for a minute.

I unlocked my door and went in. Dad and James was in the sitting room, Katie had left for college.

"Emily here please" mum shouted from the kitchen.

"Yeah?" I asked walking in.

"The family Christmas party is next week. We're having it here" she said.

"Ok?" I said, confused as to why she couldn't have told me later.

"Might be time to introduce Naomi to the family" she said as she made Jame's lunch.

"Really?" I asked.

"Yes. You know how I feel about her however your father seems to think you should get to introduce her to everyone if you want to." she sighed.

"Great, I'll tell her." I smiled.

I got to college and went straight to the social area to look for Naomi. She was sitting at the couches talking to a group of girls.

"Hey" I smiled.

"Oh hey" she said smiling back looking at me waiting to tell her what my mum wanted. When I didn't say anything she stood up.

"What did your mum want?" she laughed. I pulled her over to the the corner.

"She said I could bring you to our family Christmas party" I smiled. She looked at me confused.

"Has she ordered a hit man for me or something?" she laughed.

"No, will you come?" I smiled.

"Do you want me to?" she asked.

"Yeah, of course!" I replied.

"Well then, I will be more than happy to meet the rest of the Fitche's! and I guess your mum's family too" she said sarcastically.

"Great" I said kissing her.

**(Just want to say a quick thanks to Ali for the reviews! Really appreciate them!:) )**


	5. Christmas Party At The Fitches

1 Week Later** (Naomi's POV) **

I stopped what I was doing and looked around my room. It literally looked like a tornado hit it, I had clothes everywhere. Why did I leave my outfit til last minute! The party was in a few hours, I had to look respectable. Mum stopped at my bedroom door and laughed as she looked in.

"What are you doing?" she asked confused.

"I can't find anything to wear!" I sighed.

She came in a started looking through my clothes. After five minutes she held up a tight black skirt and a nice dressy red top that had to be tucked in and puckered out a little. I don't even think the top was mine. Then she held up red boot heels and a black blazer.

"Isn't the skirt a little short?" I asked.

"No, anyway show off your figure!" she smiled.

I thanked her and went for a shower. After my shower I put some loose curls in my hair and done my make-up. I still didn't feel right, my outfit looked fine but it was a little out of my comfort zone and my nerves weren't helping. I felt sick. I don't even know why, it was only a little party...where I have to meet her family._ Oh god_ I sighed to myself. What if they freak out, I don't even think they know she's gay. I checked the time and tried to shake the nerves. I had to go now or I'd be late, Emily told me to be there at 7. I grabbed my bag and took mum's car. As I pulled up at the house, I seen load's of cars, more than I thought would be there. I didn't want to get out of the car now, maybe I could just go home and text her to say I'm sick. Just then I heard a bang on the window. I nearly fucking pissed myself with fright! I turned to see it was just a football that hit the window. James was in the garden playing with who I assume are his cousins. No chance of leaving now, he's seen me. I got out of the car and walked into the garden.

"Naomi!" he said running over to give me a hug.

"Hey" I smiled hugging him back.

"You look hot!" he smirked looking me up and down.

"Do you ever stop?" I laughed. My nerves eased a little.

"Go on inside, Emily's been waiting on you" He said running back to play.

I walked up and stood at the door, each time I went to ring the bell I pulled my hand back._ Grow a pair Naomi!_ I thought to myself and with that I rang the bell. Please let Emily open the door. The door opened and a boy who looked about my age was standing there.

"Hi" I smiled stepping in. The house was fairly full, I could even hear people out the back.

"Your not family are you?" The boy asked.

"No" I laughed.

"Good" he smirked. Tell me he's not going to hit on me. "You look gorgeous" he continued throwing me a smile.

"Not half forward are you?" I said sarcastically.

"Only to girl's as beautiful as you" he smirked.

"I see you met Naomi" Emily smiled walking up behind him.

"Friend of yours?" he asked looking at her.

"Something like that" she grinned at me. I couldn't help but giggle.

"Well then Emily, why don't you tell your friend she should agree to a date with me" he smiled throwing me a wink.

"Oh, I don't think she would be interested" Emily said casually as she came to stand beside me.

"And why's that?" he asked raising an eyebrow.

"I'm playing for the other team mate" I laughed before Emily could answer. He just looked at me confused for a minute until he got what I meant.

"Your a lesbian?" he half shouted "No fucking way" he continued. I don't think anyone heard, if they did they didn't turn to look.

"Not believe her?" Emily asked.

"No way. She's..well gorgeous and like.. well she just doesn't look like one" he said confidently.

Emily turned and looked me up and down only now noticing what a had on and a huge smile came across her face. "Awh you look gorgeous!" She beamed. I looked down at her to see she was wearing an outfit similar to mine only with short's.

"And you look hot" I smiled with a wink.

"Ok. Haha" The boy said sarcastically.

"Dean" Emily said turning to him. "Naomi's my girlfriend" she smiled taking my hand.

"What?" he ask confused.

"This" Emily said looking at me "Is my girlfriend" she continued.

"Bullshit" he laughed.

"Naomi, you don't look like shit!" Katie said shocked as she came into the hall. I just laughed.

"Katie, who's this" Emily asked pointing to me.

"Erm Naomi?" Katie replied confused.

"And what is she to me?" Emily laughed.

"Your girlfriend? Emily are you drunk?" Katie asked concerned.

"No" Emily laughed "Dean here didn't believe me" she continued.

"I still don't" he laughed as he walked into the kitchen, Katie followed.

"You, look beautiful" Emily smiled at me, leaning up to give me a quick peck on the lips. She laughed.

"What?" I asked.

"Your completely feeling out of your comfort zone arn't you" she said still laughing.

"It's all for you" I smiled giving her a little nudge.

"Come on then, lets go in the sitting room" She said taking my hand and pulling me in.

Me and Emily were standing leaning against the wall at the kitchen door talking when Jenna walked by.

"Oh, you came" she said clearly not happy.

"Wouldn't miss it" I smiled as she walked off.

"Ignore her" Emily said handing me a drink.

"It's what I do best" I laughed.

"Emily!" A woman came over and pulled Emily into a hug.

"Hi Hanna!" Emily beamed.

"Hi" she smiled at me.

"Hi" I said returning the smile. Trying my best to keep calm.

"Hanna this is Naomi" Emily smiled.

"A friend at a the family Christmas party? How did you get that around your mum" She laughed. I smiled and looked at the floor.

"Oh she's not a friend" Emily said casually.

"Oh?" Hanna asked.

"She's my girlfriend" Emily smiled.

"Oh?...Oh!" Hanna smiled

"I hope your treating her right" she continued looking at me.

"Of course" I smiled and nodded at her. She stood and talked to us about college for a bit before going out the back. Now a few people knew my nerves started to ease.

"See I told you it would be fine" Emily smiled leaning in to kiss me. That made me feel better.

"Guess who that was?" she said pulling back.

"Another person from your dad's side" I laughed.

"My mum's sister" She smiled. I was shocked, how can someone that nice be related to Jenna? Then again she did have Emily. Jenna was just freaking nuts.

Emily took my hand and pulled me upstairs.

"Were are we going?" I asked.

"You can throw your bag in my room" she smiled. We went in and I threw my blazer and bag on her bed, only taking out my phone. I turned around to see Emily looking at me.

"Is that my top?" she laughed.

"Probably, I know it's not mine anyway" I giggled.

"Look's better on you anyway" she smiled pulling me in for a kiss. It took about 10 second's for the kiss to get deeper than it was intended. It gave me goosebumps. She pushed me down on the bed and sat on top of me wrapping her legs around me as she cupped my face pulling me back into the kiss. "Mmmmm" I moaned as she sucked on my bottom lip. I wrapped my arms around her pulling her as close to me as I could get her.

"Is it weird this is turning me on?" A voice said from the door. It was dean.

"Yes!" Emily said.

"Your mum want's you" he laughed. Emily sighed getting off me and taking my hand as we went downstairs. Jenna was saying something to Emily when I felt a tap on my shoulder.

"Naomi isn't it?" Hanna asked.

"Yeah" I smiled.

"Could you do me a favor and sit with Lucy for 10 minutes? I just have to drive to the shop." she asked.

"Sure, where is she?" I asked. Hoping to god she wasn't a baby. Hanna brought me into the sitting room where Lucy was sitting on the floor playing with lego. Phew, she can walk and talk. She must be about 7.

"Lucy, Naomi is going to sit with you for a minute. Be good!" Hanna said walking out the door as I sat down across from Lucy.

"Wanna help me build a castle?" she asked.

"Sure" I smiled "Is it for princess's?" I asked.

"No" she scoffed "Dragon's live in it. One's that breath fire and eat people!" she said excited.

"Now that's my kind of castle! Way cooler than princess's!" I laughed.

"Who are you?" she asked not looking up from the lego.

"Naomi, Emily's girlfriend" I replied, instantly regretting it. I just said that to a 7 year old.

"Cool. I like Emily, she play's with me when she comes over" She said smiling as she looked up at me. I breathed out a sigh of relief, that could have went a whole other way.

"What's going on here then?" Emily asked sitting down beside me.

"We're making a super cool castle for dragons" I said a little too excited. Emily and Lucy both laughed. Another relative of Emily's called her over so she got up to say hi. I stayed with Lucy, still building the castle as she told me about school.

"What do you think your doing!?" Jeanna said a little too loud, causing people to look. I looked down at myself and over at Lucy to see what she was talking about.

"Playing Leggo?" I replied.

"I will not have you corrupting my niece like you did you my daughter!" she shouted. I laughed.

"You know Jenna, I don't know why you think I_ corrupted_ Emily. If anything, it was Emily who corrupted me" I said calmly. I could hear Emily laugh at that.

"You're disgusting! I don't want you anywhere near Lucy!" she shouted. Pretty much anyone who was in the house was looking over.

"Jenna!" Hanna said shocked at her sisters behavior as she came in the door "I asked Naomi to sit with Lucy" she said.

"Why would you do that when you know what shes done!" Jenna said still talking louder than she needed to.

"What has she done?" Hanna asked "Look at Emily. She's happier now than Ive ever seen her which she told me is all down to this girl. So you should be thanking her, not shouting at her!" Hanna fired back. Jenna stormed off and everyone quickly resumed their conversation to avoid anymore awkwardness.

"Sorry about her" Hanna said as I stood up.

"I can handle Jenna" I laughed.

"She's just so set in her ways" She sighed. Emily called me from outside. I looked down at Lucy,

"I'll see you later. Don't forget the moat that goes around the castle" I laughed as I walked off.

**(Emily's POV) **

My mum has just made a complete show of herself in front of everyone. There wasn't one person here who wasn't accepting of Naomi when I introduced her or me for that matter. Even my grandparent's were civil!

"Sorry" I said to Naomi as she came up to me.

"It's fine. Nothing to worry about" she smiled. She was always understanding when it came to my mum even though most of the time she really shouldn't be.

"Mum's lost the fucking plot" Katie said coming over and handing us drinks.

"Your only noticing now?" I laughed.

"Yeah well she made a right show of herself in there. Anyway, I'm going to Cooks, so I'll see you later. Text me if you need me" She said to me before walking off.

"Did she say Cooks?" Naomi asked raising an eyebrow.

"Don't ask" I laughed.

"I think tonight went well" She smiled.

"It did. I told you they would like you" I said stroking her cheek.

"Yeah but your biased" she smirked.

"That's very true, but still. Your hard not to like" I smiled and pulled her into a kiss.

"You staying in mine tonight?" She asked pulling back.

"Do you want me to?" I replied.

"Yes I want you to" She laughed. "My bed's too cold when your not in it" She grinned.

"You're such a cheese ball" I laughed.

**(Naomi's POV)**

We went back inside and sat with a few of Emily cousins.

"Emily, a word please" Jeanna said walking by and out to the hall. It took less that two minutes before I and everyone else in the house heard them shouting.

"She's my fucking girlfriend...Oh, you think I should try dating a boy?...That's fucking great mum...You do realize I've never liked boys right?...You're such a fucking hypocrite...So you would rather me be miserable dating a boy than to be happy with Naomi?...What do I like about her? Oh I don't know maybe the fact she look's at me like I'm the most beautiful thing she's ever fucking seen or the way she knows what I'm thinking even when I'm not looking at her and then there's the simple fact she's fucking beautiful, caring and the best thing that's ever happened to me..." was what we could hear Emily shouting over the music.

Jenna's was something like "This is a phase, she's making you think your gay...You need to date a boy like a normal person...what can you possibly like about her?"

Everyone was staying silent, not knowing what to do or say. I stood up, not sure whether to go out to the hall or not, I guessed it would only make the situation worse so I just stood there. Rob came in and asked what was going on, then he heard the shouting. Even he didn't know what to do. Emily came in the door, her mascara had run so we all knew she was crying.

"Just getting my bag and we can go" she said to me before going upstairs.

"Go where?" Rob said looking at me.

"Back to mine I guess?" I said not knowing myself if that's what she meant.

"Jenna, what have you done?" he asked as she appeared in the doorway.

"Told her to get out" she said like it was fine.

Emily appeared again with her bag, "Oh don't worry, I'm going" She said looking at Jenna.

"Good, I can't even look at you" Jenna spat.

"Fine, you wont have to. I wont be coming back!" Emily said calmly.

"Jenna! You apologize to Emily this second! Never in my life have I witnessed someone treat their own daughter like that!" Emily's grandmother said disgusted.

"It's fine gran" Emily said taking my hand.

"No it is not! You sit down on that couch this second until this is sorted" She said blocking the door.

"No, it's her that has the issue here, not me. I'll come back when she's ready to apologize" Emily said, grabbing her keys of the mantle piece.

"Eh, your not driving that scooter like this. I have the car." I said taking her keys. "Go out and sit in the car, I'll be there in a minute" I continued.

"What? Why?" She asked.

"Just go" I said handing her my keys.

When Emily left I turned to Jenna, I just wanted to punch her in the face for speaking to Emily like that.

"How dare you speak to Emily like that" I spat. "She is the most kind hearted person I ever met in my life, she put's everyone before her all the time. And you treat her like shit, your own daughter. You know its horrible to say my mum is more of a mother to her than you are, but its the truth. I suggest you have a serious think about what you've just done. She left once, don't think she wont leave again, only this time she wont come back. You told her last time you would stop all this, and being Emily, she believed you. And don't think for one second that Katie wont follow her either because I can guarantee you if you loose one, you'll loose them both! I'm telling you now, I wont just stand by and let you treat her like that. I wont let you continue to hurt her, she's had enough of that and I know ive been the cause of some of it but the difference between you and me is that I'll spend the rest of my life doing everything in my power to make her happy. You're standing there smiling like you think it's all a joke, but it's not. Jenna, I won't let her come back if I think your going to hurt her again. So why don't you sit down and think of the best fucking apology you can think off because if I don't think your genuinely sorry and willing to change she wont be back. Ever!" That wiped the smug grin off her fucking face! As I turned for the door, Rob put his hand on my shoulder to stop me.

"I'll get this sorted love" he said.

Emily had stopped crying. I got in and looked in the back to see if she grabbed my bag and blazer, she did.

"Em, Are.." I started but she interrupted.

"Thank you" She said turning to look at me and squeezing my hand.

"For?" I asked confused.

"What you said in there" She smiled.

"How did you..?" I started to ask.

"James has this amazing invention, I think its called a phone?" she smiled.

"The little shit!" I laughed as I took the key's from her lap and started to drive home. When we got back to mine Emily went straight upstairs to get her Pajamas on, I went in to make us tea and tell my mum what happened. She was more than happy to let Emily stay as long as she needs. I took the tea upstairs, as I got to the landing I could hear Sara and whoever she had with her in her room.._Ick_. I pushed open my bedroom door to see Emily asleep lying on top of the bed. I just stood and looked for a minute before I put the tea on my dresser, she's beautiful even with mascara running down her face I laughed to myself. I took a babywipe and gently wiped the mascara off her face, she didn't even move a muscle. I got stripped and threw on an over-sized t-shirt and pulled back the covers trying not to wake her. Once I had them pulled back, I got in and pulled them over us. She turned over and wrapped her arm's around me, cuddling tightly into me.

"Sorry, I was trying not to wake you" I said quietly.

"I love you, you know" she said so low I barely heard her.

"I love you too" I smiled as I kissed her head. I felt her breathing steady and her grip loosened so I knew she was asleep.

* * *

** (Naomi's POV)**

When I woke up, I turned over to Emily. Only she wasn't there. I checked the clock and realized it was 11am. I got up and pulled on a pair of pajama bottoms and went downstairs. She was sitting up across the couch, watching TV and drinking tea.

"Hey" she smiled when she seen me at the door.

"Up long?" I asked.

"Nope, since 9" I was going to give out that she didn't wake me but I decided against it.

"Did you eat?" I asked.

"Yeah, had breakfast with your mum" she smiled. I loved how close her and my mum were. I went into the kitchen and poured out some cereal.

"Mind if I grab some water?" A voice said behind me. It was a girl, didn't know her though.

"Go ahead" I said taking my cereal over to the table and sitting down. Emily came in and looked at me wondering who it was. I just shrugged.

"Do you want tea?" Emily asked me.

"Mmmm please" I smiled taking a spoonful of cereal.

"How about you?" Emily asked the girl.

"No thanks" she smiled before going back upstairs.

"That's not who Sara was with last night was it?" I laughed.

"She's such a fucking slut" Emily laughed handing me my tea.I pulled her onto my lap and kissed her.

"What's that for?" she smiled.

"For being you...and for the tea" I smirked. There was a knock on the door and she went to get it. It was Katie, she came to see was Emily ok. She stayed for a cup of tea and then left to go home to see what was happening.

"It'll be fine Em" I reassured her when Katie left.

"I know, cause I have you" She smiled.

"Oh actually, Effy text'd me. New Years eve Thomas said we can all go onto the roof of the club, get drunk and watch the fireworks. Sound good? Or we can do something else if you like?" I asked.

"Sound's good" she smiled. Emily's phone beeped, it was a text from her dad asking her to come home to talk. I told her she should go and hear them out, Christmas was only a week away and I know she wouldn't be happy if she didn't spend it at home.

"Want a lift?" I asked.

"No, your fine. I'll be back later" she smiled. I seriously hope Jenna wants to apologize, _stupid cow!_


	6. You need to wake up!

**(Emily's POV)** 3 days later.

"Emily?" Katie said coming into the room.

"Yeah?" I asked putting on my jumper.

"Will you come to a doctors appointment with me tomorrow?" She asked.

"Yeah sure. Is everything ok?" I asked concerned. She looked fine, didn't seem to be sick or anything.

"Yeah, I think so. It's at three so make sure your home" She said as she left. _Hmm wonder what it's about?_ I thought to myself.

"Emily, Hanna's on the phone looking for you" Mum said handing me the phone. She had apologized for the Christmas party, not because she wanted to though. I'm pretty sure dad made her, and Katie most likely had a word.

"Hello?" I said into the phone.

"Emily! Look I know it's short notice but is there any chance you could babysit tonight? Naomi can come over too so your not by yourself." She said.

"Sure! What time?" I replied smiling at the fact me and Naomi could finally have some time alone.

"Ehm 9? Lucy will be already asleep" she said.

"Sure, see you then" I said hanging up.

I grabbed my keys and told mum I was going to babysit, not telling her that Naomi was coming. It was already eight, so I went over to Naomi's. Gina opened the door and sent me upstairs. I could hear shouting as I got closer to Naomi's room.

"Can you stop being such a fucking child?" Sara shouted.

"Me? You're the one having a meltdown because I wont let you wear the hoodie" Naomi laughed.

"Just give me the hoodie!" Sara shouted.

"No, it's Emily's. Even if it was mine I still wouldn't give you it." Naomi said still laughing.

"Emily wont mind me wearing it!" Sara said trying to be calm.

"No, maybe not but I would. So fuck off!" Naomi said sounding annoyed "Why do you want to wear it anyway? It's just a plain hoodie" she continued. Sara said something but I couldn't hear. "For the love of god can you stop having a hard on for my girlfriend and get your fucking own!" Naomi shouted.

I stood at the door "Everything alright?" I asked. They both turned to look at me. Sara smirked at Naomi.

"Emily, do you mind if I borrow your hoodie?" she smiled. Naomi threw her the dirtiest look ever.

"What hoodie?" I asked, pretending not to know what she was talking about. She pointed to the black hoodie Naomi was holding.

"Oh well it's Naomi's" I said putting my bag down on the floor.

"Funny, she said it was yours?" she said turning to look at Naomi.

"Well it was mine. But I always leave it here, so technically its her's and if she say's no, then I guess it's no" I shrugged.

"And I'm saying no, I don't want you wearing my girlfriends hoody so you can sit and smell her perfume!" Naomi said. Her and Sara continued to have an argument, I pulled open Naomi's drawer and looked for a pair of pajama bottoms.

"What are you doing?" Naomi asked turning to look at me.

"Looking for Pajama bottoms" I replied.

"Oh there's new ones in there" she said pointing to the drawer beside me "Wait why? It's only after eight" She continued.

"We're going to Hanna's" I said as I pulled a pair of bottoms out of the drawer.

"Why?" She asked.

"Needs me to babysit and she said you could come. Give us time to ourselves for a few hours" I smiled.

"Thank god for that!" she said throwing a look at Sara.

"Ummm, I need to change and someone's in the bathroom" I said, trying to tell Sara to get out in a nice way. She just continued to stand there. Naomi looked at her like she had ten heads.

"You can go now" she said to Sara who turned and left.

Naomi drove her mums car to Hanna's, didn't exactly want to drive the scooter with Pjama bottoms on. Once we got there Hanna's husband Jake opened the door.

"Hey Emily! Oh and you you must be Naomi" he smiled holding a hand out to Naomi. Hanna came down and chatted to us before they left. I couldn't help but laugh at how disappointed Naomi was when I said Lucy was in bed already. We sat on the couch and flicked through Netflix for a movie to watch. We decided on Just Go With It, neither of us had seen it and it had Jennifer Anniston so it was sure to be good.

**(Naomi's POV)**

Emily was snuggled up to me on the couch, looking all cute in her, well my Pjama bottoms and black hoodie. We hadn't been able to just sit and watch a movie in ages, it was nice. I smiled to myself.

"College is nearly over" Emily said.

"Yeah, well we still have five months" I smiled.

"Not nervous?" she asked looking up at me.

"Not really, are you?" I was confused as to why she just brought college up out of nowhere.

"Well yeah. We have to go and look for real actual jobs, move out, pay bills. Be an adult. It terrifies me" she said quietly.

"You have nothing to worry about babe. You'll get a job, a nice apartment and be fine. You're going to be fine" I said trying to reassure her.

"_I'll_ get a nice apartment?" she asked.

"Yeah, or house I guess. Although apartments usually come first" I laughed. She sat up and pulled away from me.

"And you will be where exactly?" she asked seriously. Now I knew what was wrong, we never talked about what will happen after college. If I know Emily, she's had this on her mind for months.

"Right there with you" I smiled. She relaxed a little. "You don't need to worry about whats going to happen after college Em. I'm not going anywhere, I promise" I smiled taking her hand.

"What if I can't get a job in the hospital here and I have to go somewhere else?" she asked.

"Then _we_ will go somewhere else. I can be a journalist anywhere." I said squeezing her hand and pulled her back into me. I could tell she still wasn't satisfied, and she would continue to worry until she was. "Ok, sit up" I said removing my arm from her waist. I lifted her chin so she was looking at me. "Emily Fitch I'm going to promise you right now that I'm not going anywhere, ever and whatever has you worrying that I am is wrong. I'm bitchy, moody and just a complete pain sometimes but your stuck with me forever! Got it?" I said not breaking eye contact once so she knew I meant every word of it.

"Got it" she smiled as she pulled me in for a kiss. I pulled her up onto my lap and wrapped my arms tightly around her as we sat and watched the rest of the movie. Just as the movie ended Hanna and Jake came back, I went to get up but Emily didn't move off my chest. I looked down and she was asleep.

"Awh, that's so cute" Hanna smiled. I laughed.

"Ems" I said as I gently shook her. She sat up and laughed when she seen Hanna and Jake standing there. We sat and talked for a few minutes before heading back to mine.

Emily was still half asleep as we walked up the stairs. I opened my bedroom door and let Emily walk in to get into bed while I went to the bathroom. When I came back I looked down and Emily was lying on someones chest with her arms wrapped around them.

"Em?" I said confused as to who was in my bed. She looked up confused when she seen me standing at the edge of the bed. She looked down, screamed and fell out of the bed. I had to laugh at that bit. I pulled back my covers to see Sara in my bed.

"What the fuck are you doing?" I shouted.

"Sleeping, There's a man in my bed" she said rolling over.

"Well sleep on the fucking couch then" I said pulling her up by the arm.

"You sleep on the couch. Emily can stay here with me if she wants" she muttered.

"Get the fuck out!" I shouted pulling her out of my bed, pushing her out the door and locking it.

"Who's in her bed?" Emily asked still on the floor.

"Probably Kierans brother, he stays the odd time" I laughed helping her up.

"Do we need to discuss the fact you were wrapped around someone else in _my_ bed?" I smirked raising an eyebrow.

"Shut up" she laughed as she climbed back into bed. I got stripped and climbed into the bed. Emily rolled over to lie on my chest as she put her arms around me.

"Awh Naoms!" she sighed.

"What?" I asked.

"Your naked" she laughed.

"I always sleep naked" I giggled.

"Yeah but i'm tired and now I'll want to have sex" she said, I could feel her smiling.

"Guess you will just have to try and contain yourself so" I smirked pulling her in closer to me. It wasn't long before she was asleep, I felt her breathing steady.

**(Emilys POV)**

I woke up still wrapped around Naomi. She was still asleep, she looked beautiful. I kissed her lips and her neck, making my way down her stomach. I heard her gasp so I pulled back myself back up to her lips and giving her a kiss. I felt her smile.

"Mmm best way to be woken up" she smiled. I continued to kiss down her neck. I slipped my hand down, inbetween her legs. I smirked and raised and eyebrow

"Wet already" I smirked.

"May or may not have been dreaming about you" she smiled pulling me down into a hard kiss. I pulled back about to slip my fingers inside her when I seen the clock at the side of the bed.

"Fuck!" I said jumping up.

"What?" she asked.

"Its after two, how did we sleep that long?" I asked pulling on my jeans.

"Where are you going?" She asked confused.

"I told Katie I would go to the doctors with her" I said as I pulled on my top.

"Em's you can't just leave me like this" she stated.

"Sorry babe, I'll make it up to you later, promise!" I winked as I kissed her before leaving.

"Katie" I shouted as I got home.

"Where the fuck were you?" she asked coming down the stairs.

"Sorry. We need to go now to make it by three" I said pulling on a jacket.

"Lets go then" she said walking out and climbing onto the back of my scooter. Something must be wrong, there was no smart, sarcastic comments. We got to the doctors and took a seat in the waiting area.

"Katie Fitch?" A nurse said coming out to the hall. We followed her into a room, I was confused by the sign on her door _Family Planning_.

"So Katie, I'll need you to pee in this" she said handing her a cup. I stayed silent, still having no idea what was going on. Katie got up and went to the bathroom. She could hardly be pregnant. They told her before she couldn't have kids. She came back and gave her the cup.

"Ok if you would like to take a seat in the hall, I'll call you back in, in a few minutes." The nurse said. Once we took a seat in the hall I turned to Katie "What the fuck is going on?" I asked.

"I don't know" she said looking at her hands and fidgeting. I could tell she was nervous and worried. I took her hand in mine and squeezed it.

"Katie you can come back in now" The nurse said 20minutes later.

"So" the nurse said sitting down. "It turns out your results we're wrong. You haven't went through the menopause" she continued.

"What?" Katie asked. "So what the fuck was wrong with me? What _is_ wrong with me?" Katie continued. I squeezed her hand, she was getting anxious.

"I don't know how they got it wrong, and I don't know what was wrong with you then. But I do know what's wrong now" She said looking at me and Katie.

"Spit it out then" Katie said.

"Your pregnant Katie" The nurse smiled. I felt a rush of happiness run through me, she was pregnant. She always wanted a baby, and she thought it wasn't possible. I looked at Katie, her face was in complete shock, she was in shock.

"Katie, your pregnant. Your going to have a baby!" I beamed at her.

"I'm...I'm going to have..a baby.." she muttered.

"Yeah, you are" I said wrapping my arms around her.

"Is the father in the picture?" The nurse interrupted. I looked at Katie.

"No." Katie said "Can we go now?" she continued.

"Sure, I'll call you with your scan date. Oh and congratulations" The nurse smiled. When we got outside I looked at Katie.

"Katie?" I asked.

"Yeah?" she replied.

"Well how are you feeling?" I asked. "

Honestly Em, I feel fucking ecstatic." She smiled. "I'm going to be a mum" she continued.

"A really great one" I smiled.

"It's Cook Em." She said looking at me.

"He's the dad?" I asked, a little shocked.

"Yeah, I don't know what to do" She said, tears in her eyes.

"You need to tell him Katie. He's not just an arsehole like everyone thinks and you know that. If he decides he doesn't want anything to do with you or the baby, then that's fine. He/She will have a great mum, and who are we kidding an awesome aunt" I smiled. "But it wont come to that, He'll step up Katie" I continued pulling her into a hug.

I took her home, she decided not to tell mum and dad till she was three months gone. I made sure she was ok before I left to go back to Naomi's. I really was happy for her, this is what she dreamed off. I pulled up at Naomi's and went upstairs when Gina let me in. She was cleaning her room when I walked in.

"Hey baby" She smiled as I walked in.

"Hey" I said as I kissed her on the cheek.

"How's Katie then?" she asked. I wasn't sure whether to tell her, Katie never said if I was allowed or not.

"Well she's eh..she's..pregnant" I smiled. Naomi looked confused

"How?" she asked.

"Her results where wrong last time" I beamed.

"That's great news! I'm really happy for her" Naomi smiled over at me.

"Don't tell anyone though, shes waiting till shes three months" I said.

"My lips are sealed" she said leaning down and kissing me.

"You have a promise to keep" she smirked. I pulled her face back to mine and pulled her down on top of me. The door opened and Gina walked in. I pushed Naomi up.

"Oh, sorry. Just wanted to know if you were staying for dinner Emily" She laughed.

"Mum, have you heard of knocking!" Naomi asked.

"I'd love to thanks Gina" I said trying to keep the embarrassment off my face as she turned and left. Naomi looked at me and laughed.

"You always get embarrassed" she giggled.

"Well when your mum walks in on us its hard not to" I said sitting up.

"It's her own fault for not knocking" she smiled. Naomi's phone rang then. It was Thomas, everyone was going to the club later. "Up for going out later?" Naomi asked throwing her phone on the bed.

"Sounds good. Have I anything here to wear?" I asked.

"Yeah, your black shorts and red heels are in my wardrobe..I think?" She laughed.

**(Naomi's POV)**

After dinner we got dressed and left to go to the club. Thomas was at the door, he told us Effy, JJ and Panda was already inside. It was packed tonight, we walked up the stairs and seen Effy and Panda dancing. Effy was definitely on something. We pushed through the crowed and made our way over to them. Effy held out a bottle of in her hand when we got to them. Emily took it and handed it to me after she took a sup.

After dancing and drinking whatever was going around for about an hour inside Emily grabbed my hand and pulled me up the stairs and out onto the roof. As soon as the fresh air hit me I felt three times more drunk than I felt inside. "Woah" I said trying to steady myself as she pulled me over to the corner. I couldn't see properly, my head felt fuzzy. I knew Emily was saying something but I couldn't hear anything. "Emily..I..I.."

**(Emily's POV)**

As soon as we got onto the roof, the colour from Naomi's face drained. I put my hands on her face to look at her, she was staring back but it was like she couldn't see me.

"Naomi!" I asked panic washing over me. She just looked, trying to talk but nothing was coming out.

"Emily...I..I.." she finally managed. I text'd JJ to come up to the roof and prayed he would check his phone, I couldn't get her back inside on my own and I didn't want to leave her there. JJ came through the door and ran over when he seen Naomi on the ground.

"What's happened?" he asked.

"I.. I don't know. We came up here and she just passed out!" I panicked. JJ checked her pulse and pulled out his phone.

"Emily turn her on her side!" he shouted. I couldn't even hear who he was talking too. JJ scooped her up in his arms and told me to follow him. We pushed our way back through the club and out the front door.

"JJ whats going on! Whats wrong with her?" I asked tears filling my eyes.

"Emily I think she's been spiked" he said panicked. "I can't be sure but. There's an ambulance on the way" he continued. The ambulance came and I got in the back, JJ said he would follow us. The paramedic checked Naomi and put a drip in her arm.

"She's seizing!" The paramedic shouted into the driver. I didn't know what to do. I just sat there and cried. I felt physically sick.

"Oh god! Nothing can happen to her!" I shouted at the paramedic.

"I'm doing everything I can" He assured me. The ambulance pulled up and they pulled Naomi off.

"Wait here" They told me. I slid down the wall and pulled my knees up to my face and cried.

"Emily!" Gina said running up to me in the waiting area. _Shit!_ I had forgotten to call her, JJ must have got her because he came in after her.

"Gina, I...I.. don't know...she just.." I managed to get out as Gina pulled me into a hug.

"Has the doctors been out?" she asked pulling back to look at me.

"No and its been an hour" I cried.

"JJ go get a doctor will you" Gina said still hugging me. A minute later a doctor came in.

"Miss Campbell?" he asked looking at Gina.

"Yes. How is she?" She asked.

"It appears your daughter has been slipped Rohipnol. There was a dangerously large amount in her system. We done everything we can but after she seized she went into shock. Her brain activity is stable right now, but we wont know anything until she wakes up." He said calmly.

"Oh god" I said slipping to the floor. I couldn't breath. JJ dropped down to me.

"Emily breath" he said putting his hands on my shoulder.

"I...I...Cant" I managed to get out.

"Emily..breath. She's going to be fine" he assured me. I felt the air return to my lungs slowly. "She's going to be fine. They got it out of her system and her brain activity is normal Emily. Shes going to be fine." he smiled.

We were let in to see Naomi, she had a breathing mask on and tubes everywhere. Gina left to go and get her some clothes for when she woke up. I just sat on a chair at the edge of the bed and held her hand.

"Emily! Is she ok!?" Cook asked bursting through the door.

"Yeah, they said they think shes going to be fine" I smiled. Just as I smiled I burst into tears. Cook came over and knelled down beside my chair. "Cook, she's just lucky. They said there was enough Rohipnol in her system to kill her" I cried.

"Wait what! She was roofied!" he shouted.

"Yeah. We were all just drinking everything that was there you know, like we always do." I said trying to stop crying. Cook stood up.

"I'm going to find out who brought roofies into the club!" he said before turning to go to the door.

**(The next morning)**

I woke up, my head on the bed still holding Naomi's hand. Gina was here, sitting on a chair on the other side of the bed.

"Emily love, you need to get some proper rest" she smiled.

"I will, once she wakes up" I said sitting up.

"I'm going to go grab something to eat love do you want anything?" she asked.

"No thanks, I'm fine" I smiled as she left. I turned to look at Naomi, she just looked like she was sleeping. The oxygen mask was gone off her, so I assumed that was a good sign. "Naomi, you need to wake up. It's Christmas in two days, you need to be home!" I cried squeezing her hand. "Just wake up please" I continued.

Gina came back and made me drink a bottle of water before she left to go home to get her phone. I sat there begging Naomi to wake up for a half an hour, before laying my head back down on the bed, still holding her hand. I don't even know how I was still crying, I felt like I hadn't stopped since last night.

"You brought me on the roof to have sex and I just passed out" I heard. I lifted my head up straight away, wiping the tears from my eyes. She was awake.

"Your awake!" I nearly shouted.

"Water?" she asked. I grabbed the water and gave it to her the I pressed her bell so the doctor would come in.

"Your really awake" I smiled kissing her head.

"You do know you don't need to drug me so I'll have sex with you?" She smirked raising and eyebrow.

"Naomi that's not funny! You could have died!" I said seriously.

"I know, I'm sorry" she said as the nurse came in. The nurse asked her a few questions and checked her over. She said everything was fine and said Naomi could go home as soon as the doctor came in to sign her discharge papers.

Gina came and took us home, giving us a lecture in the car about taking drinks from people we don't know. I'd never heard her being so serious before. She was right though, we know the dangers of it and still do it. Its stupid and careless. It was late when we got back, the doctor took hours to come and sign the papers so I text'd my mum and said I was staying here tonight.

"You scared the crap out of me you know" I said as we got to her room.

"I know, I'm sorry" she sighed.

"Now promise me your never going to take a drink off someone you don't know again" I said seriously.

"I promise, and that goes for both of us" she said coming over to me and wrapping her arms around me.

"I love you" I smiled.

"I love you too" she smiled as she leaned down to kiss me.

"Now if I remember, you have a promise to keep?" she smiled.

"Me? Noo, your memory must be fuzzy" I laughed.

"Funny" she smiled leaning down to kiss me and pulling me over to the bed.

**(Just want to apologize for how random and weird this chapter may seem. I have a pretty bad hangover so its the best I can do right now. Next one will be better!)**


	7. Christmas Day!

**(Christmas Day** - Naomi's POV**)**

"Naomi, get up and get dressed love. Sara's mum and dad will be here any minute and Kierans brother is here already" Mum said popping her head in my door. Ugh, I don't want to get up. I don't get to see Emily till later. I got out of bed and put on a blue top, a tight black skirt that stopped just above my knee, black tights and a pair of vans. My hair was still curly from yesterday so I left it the way it was. As I went down I could hear mum in the kitchen cooking dinner, Kieran and his brother were sitting in the sitting room watching Tv.

"Need a hand mum?" I asked walking into the kitchen.

"No love, your fine. Oh actually could you run to the shop on the corner for me and gets carrots?" It wasn't really a question, I knew I didn't have a choice. I grabbed my coat from the hall and walked down to the shop.

"Hey Naomi" JJ smiled.

"Hey, you get sent out too?" I laughed.

"Yep" He smiled holding up a bag of frozen peas.

"Hows Lara and the baby?" I was happy JJ was finally with someone.

"They're great! I actually better run, they should be at mine any minute" he beamed as he turned and left.

I've never seen so many people sit at my table at once. At least it meant no awkward small talk.

"So Naomi, your mum tells me you've got a girlfriend" Sara's mum Sharon smiled.

"Yeah, Emily. I'll introduce you later" I smiled.

"What's the plans after college then?" She asked. I wasn't sure if she was asking what would happen with me and Emily, or what I was doing. I went for the safe answer.

"Hopefully a job. My marks are good so with any luck I'll get a job around here" I smiled.

"That's great and what's Emily studying then?" I didn't like how everyone was looking at me.

"Physio therapy. She wants to work in a hospital" I smiled.

"That's great! and have you discussed what will happen if she has to move for work?" Jesus christ my mum wouldn't ask me these questions.

"Well I don't mind moving so if she needs to move I'll be going with her." I smiled.

"Oh, its serious then?" Fucking hell does she ever stop. Mum could clearly see the annoyance in my face because she answered for me.

"Yeah Sharon, their together nearly two years now." Mum smiled.

"Oh Gina, that's not a very long time to uproot your life for someone." she said seriously, looking shocked at the fact mum seemed fine with it.

"When you see them together you'll understand" Mum smiled looking over at me.

**(Emily's POV)**

The house is nuts today, more than usual. All the family's over for dinner, mum wanted to make up for the Christmas party. James came up to get me and Katie for dinner.

"Thank god I'm bloody starving!" Katie said pulling me up off the bed. We had been sitting on the laptop since this morning to avoid going downstairs. Mum told us where to sit, name cards on the table and all. James was to my left and Dean was to my right. _Great. _Everyone was in their own little conversations as we ate. Mum held up a bottle of wine and asked if anyone wanted any. Katie held up her glass and I kicked her leg.

"Ow Emily!" she said throwing me a dirty look. I just raised my eyebrows at the glass in her hand, she looked confused for a minute and then remembered.

"No thanks mum I'm fine actually" she said looking guilty.

"So Emily, how's Naomi?" Hanna asked, I could see mum roll her eyes.

"She's great thanks!" I smiled.

"I like Naomi, she plays lego with me!" Lucy beamed.

"What's the plans after college then?" My aunt Jean asked. Great here comes the 20 questions, why can't anyone ask Katie for a change.

"A job hopefully, In the hospital" I smiled, looking over at dad. He's not too happy I don't want to work full time in the gym.

"What happens if you can't get a job here?" She asked.

"Then I'll look somewhere else?" The answer to that question seemed pretty obvious to me.

"No with Naomi I mean" Oh..Mum must be really enjoying this conversation.

"She'll come with me" I smiled. Mum almost choked on her wine making Katie burst out laughing.

"Ah so you've already discussed it? That's good then" Jean smiled.

"Yeah. She said she can be a journalist anywhere" I beamed.

"You should see them together, they're adorable!" Hanna interjected "Me and Jake came home the other night and Emily was asleep in her arms" She smiled. There goes mum choking on her wine again.

"I bet they both had just had sex!" James blurted. Everybody heard.

"Rob!" Mum half shouted. Katie was in hysterics laughing, must be her hormones.

"Actually, we had just had a long talk about what would happen after college!" I said and hit him on the head. Hanna quickly turned the conversation to Katie who was giving vague answers as to what she would do after college.

After dinner everybody was sat around drinking and talking, I saw this as my opportunity to escape.

"Emily, I'm going over to Cooks. I'll be back later" Katie said grabbing her coat off the chair.

"I'm leaving too. Not sticking around here" I laughed.

"See you later then, yeah" she smiled as she left. I went upstairs and grabbed some blankets, vodka and weed, I shoved it all into a bag so mum wouldn't see.

"I'm going now" I said popping my head round the kitchen door.

"Will you be home?" Mum asked glaring at the bag.

"Yeah, might be a bit late. Bye" I rushed out the door before I could get any more questions fired at me.

**(Naomi's POV)**

We were all in the sitting room when the doorbell rang. It was too early for it to be Emily so I let Kieran get it.

"Naomi, Emily's here" he said walking back in and resuming his place on his chair. I looked up to see Emily standing at the sitting room door.

"Hey, You look nice!" I smiled getting up off the couch.

"Don't look too bad yourself" she laughed as she leaned up to kiss me. We were pretty much dressed the same only different colour skirts and tops plus she had converse on.

"Your staying tonight?" I smiled looking at the bag.

"No, we're going somewhere" I was disappointed when she said she wasn't staying, meant i'd be stuck here with this lot by myself.

"Where are we going?" I asked confused, the weather wasn't great and nowhere was open.

"Just somewhere" she smirked.

"Well where's somewhere?" I don't like surprises, they make me nervous. Then again, Emily always makes me nervous anyway.

"Jesus Naomi let the girl surprise you" mum laughed walking in from the kitchen

"Hi love, have a good day?" mum asked Emily.

"A house full of my family is never good" Emily laughed. Sharon was staring over, waiting for me to introduce Emily.

"Emily, this is Sharon. Sara's mum" I smiled nodding over in her direction.

"Hi, Nice to meet you" Emily smiled.

"You drive a bike?" Sharon asked nodding towards the two helmets in Emily's hand.

"Yeah, Well a scooter if you could call that a bike" she laughed.

"I'm taking the car to wherever we're going" I quickly added. Emily rolled her eyes.

"If you drive, I have to tell you where we're going" Clearly I knew this which is why I want to drive.

"It's too dark for you to drive the bike and its meant to rain" I said trying to plead my case.

"You take the fun out of everything you know that" I just smiled and leaned down to kiss her.

"So, can I drive?" I asked giving her a big smile.

"Yes, you can drive" she sighed.

"Great! Now where am I driving too?" I could tell by Emily's face she was pissed off she had to tell me.

"The lake" she sighed not looking at me.

"Em's! That's so cute!" I beamed. She smiled.

"Would have been better if it was a surprise but what can you do?" she tried to sound annoyed but it wasn't working.

"You're going to a lake? Why on earth would you go to a lake at this time of night and in this weather?" Sharon asked looking appalled at the fact Emily even suggested it.

"It's a nice lake" Emily shrugged as she tried not to laugh.

"I couldn't care how nice it is. You two shouldn't be going down there by yourselves at this time" she said.

"Oh there doesn't be anyone around" Emily smiled.

"What do you be doing down there then?" I had to bite the inside of my jaw to keep myself from laughing.

"Jesus christ mum" Sara interrupted "They go down there, drink, smoke a joint or two and have sex!" Sara was being sarcastic but she couldn't have been more spot on. I burst out laughing more at the expression on Sharons face than anything else. Emily face went completely red, giving away there was some truth to what Sara had said. Mum looked over at Emily and started laughing.

"Emily will you be staying tonight love?" Mum asked to change the subject.

"No, It's my turn to cover for Katie" she laughed.

"You allow her to stay?" Sharon asked looking at mum.

"Yeah?" mum looked confused at the question.

"Not in the same bed of course" Sharon smiled.

"It's not like she's going to get pregnant" Emily went red again when mum said that. Sharons face dropped.

"Come on into the kitchen Sharon, I'll show you my book on parenting in the 21st century" Mum said getting up and bringing Sharon into the kitchen.

"Lets go" I said as I grabbed the keys of the phone table.

When we got to the lake Emily put down the blankets and I lit a little fire. She pulled out the vodka and handed it to me while she lit a joint. I felt her head on my shoulder as she held the joint up for me to take a drag. I put my arm behind her so she could lean back into me as I took a pull. Fuck that was strong stuff.

"So how was dinner at the Fitch household?" I asked before taking a swig of the vodka.

"It was going ok, until I started getting questions about you. Mum nearly choked on her wine twice and James got in trouble for saying we had sex. Just like every other dinner really" she laughed "Yours?" I handed her vodka.

"Mine was going good until Sharon started firing questions at me about us. She fucking nuts" I laughed. "Oh" I smiled. I forgot to give Emily her present. "Happy Christmas" I smiled handing her the present. She smiled and took out a small box from her coat pocket and handed it to me. "Happy Christmas" she beamed.

We both opened them. I opened the box to see a ring, a beautiful ring at that. "No, I'm not proposing. It's a promise ring, read the inside" she laughed. Behind the diamond on the outside it said _I Promise To _and on the inside it read _Love you until my heart stops beating._ "Emily I.." I looked up to see Emily had tears in her eyes as she looked at the charm bracelet._ Oh god maybe she didn't like it_.

"I love it" she beamed "This is the most well thought out present I ever got" she smiled. The silver charms on the bracelet were A Lobster, Cheese, A Shed, Bike Goggles, A Bike,and A Diamond Heart.

"Glad you like it" I smiled as I wiped her tears with my thumb. "I love the ring! You're lucky you're not proposing. I'd have to turn you down, that's my job" I smiled. She laughed at that.

"I love you" I never get tired of hearing that.

"I love you too baby" I smiled leaning in to kiss her.

She pushed forward so I was lying on my back as she kissed me. Thankfully it wasn't cold and the fire was keeping us warm. Emily sat up and pulled her top over her head before pressing her lips back onto mine. I placed my hands around her back and unclasped her bra, she lifted her arms and let it drop off, not breaking the kiss. She pulled me up to take off my top. I brought my lips to her neck, making her moan as I lightly sucked on her pulse point. I flipped her over and began to kiss down her body, softly sucking on her already hard nipples. She unclasped my bra and pulled it off before pulling my lips back to hers. Her hands were entangled in my hair. "Shoe's off" I gasped in between kisses. I felt her kick them off so I unzipped the side off her skirt and pulled it off along with her tights. I took a moment to look down at her "Fuck, you're beautiful!" I gasped. She sat up to my level and kissed my neck making me moan. "Skirt off" she said breathlessly as she unzipped mine. I stood up and pulled it off along with my tights. "Fuck. I need you" she gasped pulling me down under her. She shifted as she sucked and licked my nipples so her thigh was in between my legs making us both moan. I felt her hand above on my nicker line and she hesitated, throwing me a smirk as she nibbled on my ear. "Oh fuck" I gasped. "Now Em!" She slowly moved her hand under my nickers, placing her finger everywhere except where I needed her. I moaned as I felt her insert her fingers inside me sending surges of heat through my body. She removed her fingers and pulled off my nickers. "Christ" I moaned when I felt her tongue inside me. She moved her thumb to my clit making me thrust my hips upwards. I felt her insert a finger to help her tongue. "Fuck Emily...I'm..I'm.." She quickened her pace at the perfect time. Making me scream her name as I came. She moved up to my mouth and placed a soft kiss on my lips as we both tried to catch our breath. "Fucking hell Em, that was amazing" I said as I finally had enough breath to speak. "I do try" she smirked. I sat up and got on top of her. "Your turn" I winked as I began to kiss down her neck.

After we finished we got dressed and lay down together on the blanket. Emily head her head on my chest and her arm around my waist.

"Your very quiet" Emily said interrupting the silence.

"Just thinking" I smiled.

"About?" I couldn't help but smile, she was never happy unless she knew exactly what was on my mind.

"Us" She sat up when I said that.

"What about us?" she asked turning to look at me.

"Just the future. I can just imagine little versions of us running around the house." I smiled. She giggled at that, I loved her giggle it was the cutest thing ever. "You sure you can't stay tonight?" I tried to give her my sad face but I ended up just laughing.

"No, I can stay for an hour or so if we go back now. New Years Eve I'm all yours but." she winked.

"Fine I'll take what I can get" I said standing up and pulling her with me. After we cleared the stuff away and put out the fire we left to go back to mine.

"Have a good time then girls?" Mum asked when we walked in the door.

"Yeah, great" Emily smiled.

"Kettles just boiled in the kitchen" She said as she walked into the sitting room.

"I'll throw this stuff upstairs, you make the tea" I smirked at Emily as I walked up the stairs. I waited 10minutes and decided to go down and see where she was.

"How long does it take to make tea?" I asked as I walked into the kitchen. Emily was at the table with Sharon and Mum.

"Sorry, Sharon wanted to have a chat with me" Emily forced a smile on her face.

"Oh yes just talking to Emily about her plans after college" Sharon smiled.

"Ok? well we're going to go upstairs now" I said taking my tea from the table.

"Oh nonsense, sit down and join us. Sure what else would you be doing?" she asked.

"Oh I can think of plenty" I muttered. Mum and Emily both choked on their tea. Clearly I said it louder than I thought, Emily shot me a look while mum tried her best to keep a smirk off her face. I had no choice but to take a seat, Emily didn't seem to be moving.

"So I'm curious girls. What are your plans for the future?" Emily looked at me while I looked at mum who just shrugged.

"Ehmmm?" Was all Emily said. We are hardly going to say job, house and kids.

"Move in together when we get jobs" I smiled.

"What about after that?" What is this a fucking interrogation?

"What about it?" I asked.

"Do you plan to get married? Have kids?" I haven't even discussed this with mum and here her sister is asking me.

"In the future yeah?" I looked over at Emily who was just looking at Sharon. I could tell by her face she wanted to tell her to mind her own business. I put my hand on her leg to try and calm her down but instead it made her jump and hit her knee of the table. I couldn't help but laugh.

"Emily your very quiet? Is what Naomi is saying what you want?" Emily's eyebrows furrowed as she looked at Sharon.

"Actually I'm just confused as to why you're so interested? We're not even finished college yet" I looked over to mum for help.

"I'm just curious how it works with gay couples" Sharon said. _Christ _I thought.

"How what works?" Emily asked in annoyance.

"Marriage and kids" Sharon said casually.

"Well we get married like everybody else and we have kid's like everybody else" Emily replied.

"Well two girls can't have kids" Emily looked like she was going to fly off the handle when Sharon said that, I could see how annoyed she was.

"No really? Somebody should really invent a sperm bank" Emily said sarcastically.

"Oh so you would be raising the child without a father?" Sharon asked.

"I'm sorry are you questioning our ability to raise a child?" I said before Emily could reply.

"No, I'm just curious" she said looking at Emily.

Emily stood up then "Yeah, well you can mind you own business then!" I wasn't even shocked when she said it, I knew it was coming. "I'm going" Emily said as she walked towards the kitchen door.

"Thanks" I said and shoot a look at Sharon.

As I followed Emily out I could hear mum giving out. "Em's" I said grabbing hand.

"Naomi, It's fine. I have to go now anyway" She had tears in her eyes.

"No, don't do that. Upstairs for a minute" I said a nodded towards the stairs. She sighed and walked up and into my room.

"Look don't let her get to you" I said as I sat down on the bed and pulled her onto my lap.

"She basically just told us we're not fit to raise a child. Doesn't that bother you?" she asked. I knew she was trying her best not to cry.

"No. Because I know we're going to be great parent's, I couldn't give a fuck what she thinks" I said as I caught a tear that fell from her eye. "We just had an amazing night, don't let her ruin it Em" I said as I pulled her in tighter to me and placed a kiss on her head. She nodded. "Hey, this is the first year I'll have someone to kiss on New Years Eve, you wern't here last year" I smiled.

"Me too" she lifted her head a placed a kiss on my lips before standing up.

"I'll call you tomorrow" she said as she opened my bedroom door. "Oh and Naomi" she said as she popped her head back in "I had a great night. The sex was amazing" she winked before leaving. That wink made me weak at the knee's.

After I changed into Pajama's I went downstairs to grab a glass of water. Mum and Sharon where still in the kitchen.

"Naomi, I want to apologize for what I said" Sharon said as I turned on the tap.

"No need to say sorry to me. It's Emily you should be apologizing to"I said not making any effort to hide the anger in my voice.

"Is she here?" I heard Emily shout goodbye into mum before she left so I knew she knew she wasn't here.

"No, she went home. You know she gets enough shit at home, she comes here to get away from it" I said as I turned to go back upstairs.

"Is that a new ring love?" mum asked just as I reached the kitchen door.

"Yeah Emily got it for me" I smiled.

"Let me see it then" mum smiled. I took it off and handed it to her, she smiled as she read it. "That's lovely!" she beamed. I heard a knock on the door and Kieran sending someone into the kitchen.

"Oh Emily, I want too.." I interrupted Sharon talking when I turned and seen it was Katie and Cook.

"Katie? Is everything alright?" Katie would never show up at my house unless she had to.

"Just need Emily for a minute. Is she here?" she smiled. She was overly happy and being nice to me, I'm guessing she told Cook about the baby and the reaction was good.

"No, you just missed her. She's gone home" Katie looked confused.

"Oh? She text'd me an hour ago and said she was staying" Great so she was going to stay and Sharon made her go home. That's fucking great.

"No she left after getting the 3rd degree of Sharon" I sighed.

"She gave you the ring then" Katie smiled. "She thought you would think it was cheesy" she laughed.

"No, I love it" I beamed.

"Right well I better get going then. I'll see if I can cheer her up" she smiled as she left.

"Everything alright?" Mum asked when they left.

"Yeah, she just thought Emily was staying here. Needed to talk to her." Mum looked confused.

"I thought she said she wasn't staying?" I sighed.

"Well she changed her mind an hour ago. Then came in here, got the 3rd degree and decided she would rather be at home. Which clearly means she's still pissed off even though she told me she wasn't." Mum sighed and looked over at Sharon.

"I'm going to bed" I sighed and walked back upstairs. I checked my phone as I was getting into bed and seen a message from Emily._ I Love You More Than Cheese! Don't Ever Forget It! _I smiled and texted her back before pulling the covers over me and going to sleep.


	8. The great fucking northern run!

**(Naomi's POV - New Years Eve)**

"Ughh!" I sighed as I hung up the phone. We had a fight which was my fault but still, she didn't have to take it so seriously. We were joking around yesterday and she asked who I would fuck from my class, and without thinking to say nobody I said Leah. Which seemed to be fine until we were in town and ran into Leah, who isn't even gay by the way, anyway she touched my arm when we were talking and Emily went nuts. Went home, refused to answer the phone for the rest of the day and when she answered just now she was clearly still in a mood. I doubt she wanted to even answer, probably just didn't check the caller id. I know she has reason to be in a mood after everything I put her through before but surely she knows I'd never cheat on her again, and anyway she asked the question.

"Naomi, will you be going out later?" mum shouted from out in the hall. "Yeah. You can come in" She poked her head in the door. "Will you be late?" she asked. "Yeah, probably? Why?" _I bet she wanted the house to her and Kieran._ "Just curious. Is Sara going with you?" _She definitely wanted the house. _"As far as I know she's coming" I laughed. "Great!" mum smiled going back downstairs.

Shit, what if Emily doesn't come now. We're all going to the roof of the club to get shit faced and watch the fireworks. I pulled out my phone and texted Emily "I'm sorry. Will you still be there later? Love you x" It wasn't much of an apology but any kind of an apology through text is pretty shitty anyway.

"Naomi, Katie said to tell you that everyone's going over an hour earlier than planned" Sara said sticking her head in the door. "Right, thanks" If Katie is telling her to tell me maybe that means Emily isn't going? _Ughh why am I such a stupid cow!? _I only had 20 minutes to get ready before I had to go, so I pulled on skinny jeans, white converse, a black tight fit hoody, my army green thin coat and a black hat. It was bloody freezing out so I wasn't dressing up.

* * *

It was already after 11pm and Emily still wasn't here. Katie said she wasn't sure if she was coming either. I grabbed my bottle of vodka and went to sit on the ledge. I lay my legs across and leaned my back up against the wall. Last time I was here I had broken the best thing that has ever happened to me. I heard footsteps coming towards me pulling me from my thoughts. "Not going to push me are you?" I asked looking up at Sara. "No Emily tonight then?" She questioned. "Nope" I sighed. "Look, I want to say sorry for being a complete cow since I got here. You seen what my mum is like, I had to get out of that house. As for Emily, she's fit I'm not going to lie. But I was just flirting with her to annoy you and I'm sorry. It wont happen again" I was shocked she was apologizing, I was just as much of a bitch to her as she was to me. "It's fine. I'm no saint myself." I laughed giving her my half assed apology. "Where's Emily anyway?" She asked. "No idea. We had a fight, which was all my fault and now she wont even answer the phone." I sighed. "I'm sure she'll show up" she smiled. "Don't know, this isn't exactly her favorite place." Sara jumped down "She loves you Naomi, she turned me down didn't she" She laughed walking back over to the others.

I checked my watch it was 11.45._ Fucking hell._ I pulled out a joint and lit it, taking a deep drag. "Don't even think of smoking that while your sitting up there!" Emily shouted over the music as she walked over to me. "Jesus christ!" I gasped pulling my hand to my chest with fright. I took a deep breath to steady my breathing and jumped down. "Emily I'm sorry. I didn't think, you know I wouldn't do that to you again" I said taking her hand. "It's fine, I over reacted. I trust you" She smiled taking the joint from my other hand and taking a drag. "So we're good?" I asked. "No..we're great" she grinned. I let out a sigh of relief.

"Look's like I'm just on time too" she smirked pulling me over to the rest of them. Panda started the countdown and just as we got to 2 Emily pulled me down into a deep kiss. It was passionate, I put my arms around her waist and pulled her in closer to me. "Happy New Year baby" she smiled as she pulled back. "I couldn't think of a better way to start it" I said as I pulled her back into the kiss. When the fireworks started we went and sat down on one of the deck chairs, Emily sat on my lap and lay her head back on my chest.

"Emily I'm heading home, see you later" Katie shouted over. "Oh, give me that blanket" Emily said jumping up and running over to get it. She came back and pulled it over us. Effy was passed out on a chair over in the corner and Panda didn't look far off it. The fireworks looked amazing, there was so many going off at once.

I opened my eye's to see we were still on the roof. Emily was still lying on me, her arms wrapped tightly around my waist. We must have fell asleep. I looked over to see Panda and Thomas passed out on the ground, Effy and Sara were asleep in chairs. It was fucking freezing! I was warm enough because Emily was lying on me but she must be freezing. I pulled the blanket tighter around her before sitting up. "Em" I said softly as I sat up, keeping my arms around her. "Em" I giggled. "I'm fucking freezing" she said pulling the blanket around her as she lifted herself up. "Here" I smiled shrugging out of my jacket. "No, then you'll be cold" she stated like I didn't see the flaw in my plan. "I'm warm, I had this on, a hoody and you all night keeping me warm" I laughed holding it out for her to put her arms into. "Thanks" she smiled. "Come on" I said getting up "I'll walk you home" I smiled putting my arm over her as we walked towards the door.

* * *

_There's nothing nicer than a warm shower after sleeping outside all night! _I grabbed a towel from the rack and pulled it around me. "Mum" I shouted downstairs from the landing. "Mum" I repeated when she didn't answer. "Fuck sake!" I muttered. She must be gone out, I wanted her to make me tea. I walked down to my room to change. I pulled on an over-sized t-shirt and nickers so I could run down and make tea. I closed my wardrobe door and nearly jumped out of my skin. "Jesus Emily are you trying to kill me?" I asked breathlessly. She laughed. "Here" she smiled handing me tea. "Thanks!" I beamed. "Is my mum downstairs?" I continued. "No, she let me in on her way out. Kieran's asleep in the sitting room though" she giggled.

"Did you only have a shower now?" she laughed. "Yeah, I slept for a few hours" I smiled as I sat on the bed and crossed my legs. "I had a grand sleep last night, very comfy" she smirked. "Yeah I was lovely and warm" I grinned, making us both laugh.

"How's Katie?" I asked taking a sup of my tea.

"She's doing good" she beamed "Cook seems excited"

"Yeah, he's not a prick like most people think. He'll be a good dad" I smiled.

She sighed and shook her head after a minute. "What?" I asked.

"Stop giving me that look" she said drinking her tea.

"What look?"

"You know what look" she laughed.

I genuinely didn't. I just shrugged and put my tea on the locker by my bed. As soon as the cup left my hand Emily was on top of me smiling.

"There it is again" she smirked. "I feel like I get hit by lightning when you look at me like that" she smiled as she stroked my cheek.

I pulled her down into a kiss. "I love you" I whispered in between kisses, I felt her smile into the kiss. She moved her hands to my waist, moving under my top. I shuddered at her touch. She gasped as I ran my hand up her top. She shifted so her thigh was in between my legs making me moan. Her hand ran up my side "No bra" she smirked pulling back from the kiss. "No" I gasped trying to catch my breath. "Perfect" she winked as she pulled me up and pulled the top over my head tossing it onto the floor. Her lips crashed back down onto mine slowly moving to my neck and down to my chest. She softly sucked and licked my nipples making them hard. "Fuck Em's" I moaned. I knew she could feel how wet I was from where her thigh was. Her hand glided along my side, stopping at my nicker line. "Em's!" I gasped. Her lips met mine, I could feel her smile. "Patience" she whispered in between kisses. Her hand ran over my nickers, her finger tracing around exactly where I wanted it. I thrust my hips up. "Fuck, Emily" I gasped. I grabbed the end of her top and pulled it over her head, pulling her lips back to mine. "I need you, now!" I said breathlessly as I unhooked her bra. As she kissed my neck I unbuttoned her shorts "Take them off" I moaned as she sucked on my pulse point. She sat up and pulled them off leaving her in just a red thong. I ran my eye's over her. "Emily!" I gasped. She smirked and returned to kissing my neck, slowing moving down my stomach. Her fingers trailed along the top of my lace nickers. "Emily I.." I was interrupted by her lips on mine. Her hand slipped down my nickers "Fuck, your so wet" she moaned into the kiss. Before I could respond she put her fingers exactly where I needed them. "Fuck Me!" I gasped. I felt like I was going to cum already. "Emily..I'm gonna.." I gasped. "Already?" she asked breathlessly as she crashed her lips on to mine. "Fuck!" I moaned as she quickened her pace. She sat up and pulled off my nickers, pushing my legs further apart with her hands. I quickly felt her tongue replace her fingers while her thumb moved to my clit. I gripped the sheets as tight as I could. "Fuck!..Emily!" I moaned as I came. _Best fucking orgasm ever! _I pulled my arms up to my face as I tried to catch my breath. "Fucking hell Em's, that was amazing!" I gasped. I felt her lips on my neck and her thigh back in between my legs. Her hand roamed down my stomach and onto my thigh. She pushed my legs apart, and moved her hand back down between my legs, slipping two fingers inside me. I was a little confused, shouldn't I be fucking her now? Either way I wasn't about to complain.

The door suddenly opened. Emily sat up quick and fell back off the bed, grabbing my tshirt to cover herself. I grabbed the blanket and pulled it over me. "Naomi do you...What is going on here!" Sharon asked. I thought she fucking went home this morning. "What do you think?" Emily snapped. I just burst out laughing, I couldn't help it. I wasn't even sure why I was laughing. "Excuse me?" Sharon asked stepping into the room. "Well we're hardly doing the great fucking northern run!" Emily spat. "Downstairs now! The pair of you!" Sharon shouted. I was still laughing, Emily looked up at me and furrowed her eyebrows confused. "Should we come like this?" Emily asked. "Put some clothes on and come down!" she snapped as she left. I could hear her calling mum.

Emily stood up and pulled on my tshirt. "What are you laughing at?" she asked throwing me a pair of shorts and a top. "I have no idea" I said trying to stop laughing. "Let's go then" she said as she pulled on some pajama shorts, which she didn't really need the top went to her knees. "You didn't go red that time" I said pulling on the top and shorts. "Yeah well, I don't like her." she said as she walked out of my room. "Here, socks" I smiled handing her some ankle socks.

Sharon told us to sit at the table while she went and got mum. Emily kept shifting in the chair, I looked over confused. "I'm still fucking wet!" she muttered trying to fix herself. I started laughing again and she shot me a look. Sharon and mum came in and sat down. "What's this then?" Mum asked looking at us. Neither of us said anything, but Emily went red. "Well" Sharon said breaking the silence "I walked in on these two" she said sounding annoyed. Mum looked confused. "You walked in on them? Doing what?" mum asked. "Having sex" Sharon said giving me a disapproving look. Mum nearly choked on the tea she had just taken a sup of. "Oh I see. Did you not knock?" Mum asked. Sharon looked shocked. "What?" she asked. "You should really knock. She has a sign on her door that says please knock" Mum said casually. "Gina, your daughter was having sex upstairs and your asking if I knocked?" she asked, her voice high. "In my defense I thought everyone was out" I interrupted.

"That's no excuse to be having sex!" Sharon shouted.

"Great sex" I muttered. Emily heard me and laughed.

"And you find this funny do you?" she asked Emily.

"Not really...Didn't get my turn" Emily said muttering the last bit. Making me laugh.

Sharon turned to mum "I walked in asked what they where doing and she said we're hardly doing the great fucking northern run!" she said quoting Emily. I could see mum was trying not to smile. "Gina arn't you going to do something about this?"

"Sharon, they are 18. It's not like I didn't know they're having sex" Mum smiled drinking her tea.

"You don't mind them having sex under your roof?" she asked sounding appalled.

"Well at least they wont catch any diseases here" Mum replied. Emily pushed out her chair and stood up.

"We're not done here!" Sharon snapped.

"I'm going to the toilet, if that's ok with you" Emily said, not waiting for an answer as she walked upstairs.

"Look Sharon. We have sex, so does everyone. So there's no need to make out like we're doing some terrible thing. It was unfortunate that you walked in, I'll lock the door next time" I sighed.

"Next time? There wont be a next time in this house young lady. Emily wont be staying here again." she snapped as Emily walked back in and sat down.

"Sharon are you forgetting this is my house? Contrary to your beliefs my parenting skills are fine. Naomi turned out better than I could have ever imagined. She works hard in college, she's kind and caring well towards Emily at least and she stands up for what she believes in. As for Emily staying, she's more than welcome anytime." Mum smiled. Sharon just stared at her shocked.

"What does your mum think about all this?" Sharon asked turning to Emily.

"Not sure? I could ask her but she would just pretend she didn't hear me. She's still in the denial stage" Emily smiled.

"Can we go back upstairs now mum?" I asked.

"Yes. Go ahead" she smiled.

As we walked upstairs I could hear Sharon lecturing mum, no wonder Sara had to get out of that house.

"Fucking hell" Emily said collapsing back onto the bed. "She could have waited another half hour before she came in" She laughed.

"The great fucking northern run" I laughed "Is that a Katie line?"

"Yeah actually it is" she giggled.

I lay down beside her and pulled her into me. "Why am I always the one who gets cuddled?" she laughed. "Well your the small one" I smiled running my hand through her hair. "I'm not small!" she defended. "No just fun-size" I laughed as I kissed her head. She wrapped her arm around me and rested her head on my chest. "You owe me one great fucking orgasm" she laughed. "Do you want it now?" I smiled already knowing the answer. "No she ruined my mood" she sighed. "Guess I'll just owe you one then" I smiled.


	9. You're life is over!

**(Emily's POV - A few days later)**

"Katie for fuck sake hurry up! I need a shower before college!" I shouted banging on the door. I could hear what sounded like puking noises, so I opened the door to see her on her knees leaning over the toilet. I went over and pulled back her hair.

"I feel like fucking shit" she sighed sitting back.

"It'll pass" I smiled and helped her up.

She stood up and went over to brush her teeth while I jumped in the shower. After my shower I got dressed and left, I was already running late. Pete will freak if I miss another one of his classes.

I got to college just on time, well technically I was late but Pete wasn't there yet. I went over and took my seat beside Naomi who was that busy looking at her phone she didn't even notice me sit down. Katie and Cook were sitting down the back in the corner talking and laughing. I'm happy they're getting on good and he's sticking around. Panda and Effy were deep in conversation beside me, well Panda was talking Effy was just nodding. I put my hand on Naomi's leg making her jump.

"Oh, when did you get here?" she laughed.

"Like two minutes ago? Too busy looking at your phone" I smiled.

"Actually this message will benefit you too." she smirked.

"What is it?" I asked.

"Just mum, told me they booked their flights for Friday." she smiled.

"Where is she going?"

"A wedding in Ireland. And because they came home early last time, they're staying for a week." she beamed.

"Now that's exactly what I like to hear." I smirked.

"Sara will be going home this weekend, she'll be back Sunday night but it still gives us Friday, Saturday and most of Sunday too ourselves. And I'm sure she'll be out during the week." she smiled just as Pete came in.

The class was the biggest waste of time ever, we done nothing. I could have stayed in bed an extra hour. All he done was put on some DVD that had no relation to the class at all. Guess I shouldn't be complaining for getting an easy morning class. Plus its Thursday and I have Naomi to myself for the weekend!

"I bet that killed you" Naomi smirked as we walked out of class.

"What?" I asked.

"Sitting there doing nothing." she laughed.

"Pfft no..maybe..ok a little" I smiled.

"Knew it! Well I have project design now so I'll see you later?" She asked pulling me in for a kiss.

"You will indeed" I smiled.

**(Naomi's POV - Later)**

After college I came home to an empty house, which was strange because mum is usually here. I walked into the kitchen and there was a note on the table "Left early to go stay a night over in Kierans brothers before we leave. Call you later. Love mum x" _Great, now I'll have to make my own dinner._ _Pasta it is!_ I really should learn how to cook or at least just learn to make something other than pasta. I got the pasta from the press, put it in the pot and left it to cook while I read the paper at the table.

"No Emily?" Sara asked walking in.

"Later. What time you leaving tomorrow?" I asked.

"Yeah about that. Do you mind if I just stay." She said, not exactly asking it sounded like she was just telling me she was staying.

"Actually yeah I do. Mum said you're going home for the weekend"

"Well I was going to but I think I'll just stay" she smiled.

"No, No. You're going. I told Emily we had the house to ourselves this weekend!"

"Well just untell her. I wont bother you's. I'll be out mostly anyway. Only time I'll be here is to sleep..maybe." she laughed.

"Christ can you be more annoying. If you're in, you stay upstairs if we're downstairs and if we're upstairs you're downstairs. Comprende." I sighed.

"Got it." she laughed as she walked back to the sitting room. _Ughh..Emily's going to kill me._

I went over and added the sauce to my pasta before putting it in a bowel and bringing it to the table. After I ate it I washed my bowel and contemplated texting Emily but quickly decided against it because then she might not come over later. I went into the sitting room and watched Dexter with Sara.

**(Emily's POV)**

I was late getting to Naomi's. Katie was having a meltdown saying she was getting fat, when she actually wasn't. It took me 40 minutes to convince her it was all in her head and to go asleep for a while. I jumped off my bike and knocked on the door.

"Hey. Naomi in?" I asked when Sara answered the door.

"Yeah, sitting room" she smiled, stepping out of the way to let me in.

I walked in and Naomi was curled up on the couch asleep. She looked adorable. Sara walked into the kitchen and asked if I wanted tea so I followed her in. We were sitting at the table about 20minutes talking about some guy she's been seeing when I got a text off Naomi "You're late." was all it said. I laughed and text'd back "Actually you were sleeping so I left." I heard the sitting room door open.

"Sara why didn't you wake me when Emily came?" Naomi shouted up the stairs.

"I'm in the kitchen" Sara shouted through the door. Naomi walked in with a blanked wrapped around her, still looking tired.

"Why didn't you...Oh. You said you left." she frowned looking over at me.

"You said I was late" I smirked. "Tired?" I asked.

"No, I'm fine" she smiled.

I could tell she was lying. "Lets go" I smiled standing up.

"Where?" She asked confused.

"To bed" I smiled. "To sleep, that is" I quickly added.

"Awh but I'm not tired" she whined.

"Yeah, Yeah. Lets go" I laughed pushing her up the stairs.

When we got to her room she got stripped and threw on a tshirt before practically falling into bed. I climbed under the covers, kissed her cheek and lay back wrapping my arms tightly around her. It wasn't long before she was asleep. I stayed there for another while, just laying with her. I left to go home at half 10, I could have stayed but I'd already told mum I'd be back.

Once I pulled into the drive I could hear shouting inside. _What has James done now?_ I thought. Turns out he hadn't done anything. It was Katie mum was shouting at, she had seen a pregnancy test box in the toilet bin when she was emptying it. At first she thought it was mine and went to ask Katie, who then told her it was hers. Mum was going nuts when I went in, saying how Katie's life was over yada yada yada. Failing to see how this was like a miracle, Katie thought she couldn't have kids, which is all she's ever wanted and mum just couldn't accept the fact her precious daughter was pregnant at 18. It's not like it was even a bad thing, Katie was perfectly capable of caring for a child and its not like she would have to do it by herself.

After dad came in and brought mum upstairs to try and make her see how this was a great thing, Katie decided to go stay at Cooks. Jame's couldn't have been more happier about all this, he liked the idea of being the perfect one for a change. I dropped Katie off at Cooks and decided to go back to Naomi's, hopefully Sara would still be up to let me in or I'd have to wake Naomi, which I didn't want to do because then I'd have to deal with her being cranky.  
The sitting room light was on so I assumed Sara was up, took a few knocks before she opened the door though. _Shit, maybe I woke her up?_

"Oh Emily, back again?" she laughed letting me in.

"Yeah, sorry did I wake you?" I asked after stepping in.

"Oh, no. It's fine I was just watching tv" she smiled.

That was a lie, I could see she had a boy in the sitting room but I didn't say anything. Naomi was still asleep in the exact position I left her in, she looked so cute I couldn't help but smile. I got stripped and climbed in beside her, pulling her into my arms before placing a kiss on her head. She turned around and put her head on my chest as she put her arm over my stomach. I loved these little moments.

* * *

** (Naomi's POV - The Next Day)  
**

"What do you mean she's staying? You said she was going!" Emily shouted at me.

"She changed her mind. She said she'll be out most of the time anyway." I sighed.

"Naomi! Don't roll your eyes at me you know I hate that!"

"Look calm down. She's not going to bother us, it'll be like she's not here at all" I smiled trying to calm Emily down. Which didn't work because she just stormed out of the room and went downstairs. I followed her down after a minute.

"You know, if I walked off on you like that you'd have my head on a plate" I said leaning against the kitchen door.

Emily had her back to me at the counter, it wasn't even me she was mad at. She was mad at her mum for going off on one at Katie. I went over and wrapped my arms around her waist as I placed a soft kiss on her neck. She tried to move away but I just held her there and twisted her around to face me before putting my arms back around her.

"Are you finished being mad at me yet?" I smiled.

"No" She sighed, refusing to look me in the eyes.

"Oh, Ok. I can stand here all day." I said still smiling.

"You're just irritating me more you know."

"Do you want to go?" I asked loosening my grip.

"No" she sighed. "Can I just be on my own for a bit?" she asked.

"Go ahead" I smiled as I removed my arms from my waist.

She went upstairs so I made a cup of tea and went in to watch TV in the sitting room. It wasn't too long before she came down, well a half hour. She sat at the end of the couch, I knew she was trying to think of an apology. I just sat there and continued to watch Dexter. I didn't even need her to say sorry, I wasn't mad at her. I know how much her mum gets to her.

"Naoms" she sighed as I turned to look at her. "I'm sorry, I'm not even annoyed that's Sara's staying it's just my mum."

I smiled and patted the space beside me so she would move over. "I know baby, it's fine" I smiled as I pulled her into a kiss.

"No, It's not. I just spent the whole morning taking it all out on you for no reason." She sighed.

"Forget about it. It's a good thing you're cute" I smirked.

"Where's Sara now anyway?" She asked.

"Ermm, not sure, she went out a while ago" I smiled as I placed a kiss on her head.

"Naoms" She said, making me look away from the tv.

Before I could even answer her, her lips crashed on to mine. She began kissing me neck as she unbuttoned my shirt. Just as she got to the last button the door bell rang. _Fan-Fucking-Tastic! You know one of these days we'll be able to actually have sex without being interrupted!_ I thought.I sat up and buttoned up my shirt as Emily jumped up to get the door.

"Naomi" Emily shouted. I got up still buttoning up my shirt thinking it was just some company wanting us to switch over to them or something, but no.

"Sharon? What are you doing here?" I sighed. "Mums not here you know"

"Oh, I know. Thats why I'm here" She smiled as she walked in. Emily shot me a look.

"What?" I asked.

"Well you three girls can't be left here on your own now can you" She stated.

"Actually, we're all 18 so yeah we can. Mum didn't say you were coming?" My guess was mum didn't know.

"Oh I never said. You know what your mums like"

"Well this is my house, so you can leave now" I smiled.

"Oh that won't be necessary. Emily love you'll be staying on the couch if you're sleeping over"

"Like fuck she will, my bed is big enough for both of us" I smirked.

"At this fucking rate we would have more privacy in my house!" Emily snapped. "I'm going to go for a walk or something. I'll be back later" Emily sighed as she grabbed her coat and left. I heard her bike starting, I knew where she was going.

"Do you make it your mission to drive my girlfriend out of the house?" I asked.

"Don't be silly love" She smiled.

"You can get the fuck out! Feel free to take Sara with you. You're not my mum, you can't just come into my house and try to control me" I snapped.

The phone rang and I grabbed it. It was mum thank god, She went nuts when I told her Sharon was here taking over. I handed her the phone and I could hear mum shouting from the other end. After a minute Sharon hung up and handed me back the phone as she picked up her bags.

"I'll be leaving as soon as Sara gets back, she'll be coming with me" Sharon snapped as she walked into the kitchen.

I couldn't help but feel bad for Sarah, having to deal with that all the time. "She'll hate you, you know. If you take her back" I sighed.

"It's only for a few days" Sharon half smiled.

I walked back into the sitting room and sat on the couch. I contemplated driving up to Emily but decided against it. She need's time to relax, and right now she would be lying down beside the lake with her headphones in. Sara came in an hour later and didn't even argue with her mum about having to go home for a few days. I guess a few days is better than having to go home for good. After they left I went up to tidy my room and change my sheets then I went down and cleaned the kitchen. I had nothing better to do. By the time I was done it was five and Emily still wasn't back. I called her but it went straight to voicemail. I grabbed the car keys and opened the front door, only to see Emily pulling up on her bike. I let out a sigh of relief.

"I was just coming to find you, Your phone wasn't ringing?" I said when she came up to the door.

"Sorry it died, I didn't realize until I was leaving" she smiled.

"You ok then?" I asked.

"Yep, nothing a bit of music can't fix" she laughed.

"Good!" I smiled. "Wanna watch a movie later?" I smiled as she came in.

"Better make it PG" she smirked. It took me a minute before I realized what she meant.

"Oh she's gone" I laughed. "And so is Sara for a few days" I smiled.

"Really?" Emily beamed.

"Yeah, really" I laughed as I leaned in to kiss her.

I hadn't intended it to be anything more than just a kiss but the way Emily kissed me back I couldn't help but feel the butterflies. I pushed her up against the wall as she moved her hands to the back of my neck holding me as close to her as I could get. She ran her tongue against my lip asking for entry which I quickly granted. I bent down not breaking the kiss to pick her up, her legs wrapped tightly around my waist as I kissed her neck. She moaned as I sucked on her pulse point. I moved my hands up her top as I brought my lips back to hers.

"Take it off" she whispered in between kisses.

I didn't have to be told twice. I pulled back from the kiss and pulled the top over her head, tossing it behind me. I moved my lips back to her neck and put my hands behind her back to unhook her bra. As soon as I had it off, she pulled my top over my head. I moved my lips back to hers, slowly moving down to her nipples. I lightly sucked and licked them making them harder than they already were. "Oh.. Fuck" Emily gasped. I could feel her legs tightening around my waist. I crashed my lips back to hers and carried her into the sitting room laying her down on the couch. "Fuck me" Emily whispered as I pulled back. She looked so innocent, you'd never think those words came from her mouth. Which was a huge turn on. I quickly pulled off her jeans and my own. I moved my lips back to hers as I climbed back on top of her. I could feel how wet she was on my thigh. "Fuck" I moaned. I ran my hand over her knickers causing her breath to hitch. I pulled them off and began kissing down her stomach. I ran my tongue everywhere except where she wanted it. "Naomi" she gasped as she thrust her hips upwards. I let my tongue go where she wanted it, I couldn't believe how wet she was. I had to hold her legs apart with my hands. I sat up and crashed my lips back to hers, replacing my tongue with my fingers causing her to moan even louder. I quickened my pace as I felt her muscles tightening around my fingers. I moved my thumb to her clit just seconds before she came. She screamed out my name as her body shook with pleasure underneath me.

"Fuck me" She gasped trying to catch her breath.

"Again? If you insist" I smirked.

"No, that was amazing" she smiled pulling my lips down to hers. I could feel her still trying to catch her breath.

"Not going to have a heart attack on me are you?" I smirked pulling back from the kiss.

"No, that was just that good it knocked the wind out of me" She laughed as she flipped us over. "Now I'm going to try do for you, what you done for me" she smirked.

We both collapsed down on the couch when Emily finished, and by god she made me feel just as good as I made her feel.

"Hungry?" I smiled as I sat up.

"Starving" She laughed.

I got up, pulled a blanket over me, ordered a pizza and put a dvd on. The pizza came withing 15 minutes. After we ate I lay down behind Emily and pulled her in close to me pulling the blanket back over us as we watched the movie. We were both still naked, may as well make the most of being alone for a change though. She pressed her body back into mine as I wrapped my arm around her.

"I missed this" She said still looking at the tv.

"Me too baby. I love you" I smiled as I kissed her cheek.

"I love you too" She smiled putting her hand over the arm I had wrapped around her.


	10. You let her touch you like that!

**(Emily's POV)**

I was in the shower when I felt two arms snake around my waist.

"You didn't wake me" Naomi said as she kissed my neck.

"You looked so cute" I smiled as I turned around to face her.

"Well you look sexy" She smirked as she ran her eyes over me.

Before I could even respond she pushed me back against the shower door. She pinned my hands back against the door as she kissed along my jaw line and down my neck. I gasped when I felt her tongue on my nipple as she moved her hands to my hips. She dropped to her knees as she spread my legs apart. She kissed along the inside of my thigh making her way to my more sensitive area. She eventually let her tongue go where I needed it to, I let out a moan as I she moved her thumb to my clit. She crashed her lips back to mine as I felt her fingers inside me. "Oh fuck" I gasped in between kisses. I could feel my muscles tightening, I knew I was about to cum. "Naomi" I said breathlessly. She dropped back to her knees and replaced her fingers with her tongue, quickening her pace and moving her thumb back to my clit. "Oh fuck!" I moaned as I came, she continued lick me out for a minute before putting her lips back to mine.

"Fucking hell" I said as I leaned back against the shower door.

"Morning sex is always the best" She smirked as she kissed my neck.

"Well now its your turn" I grinned as I turned so she was against the door.

**(Naomi's POV)**

"How do you feel about ditching college?" I smiled hopefully as Emily ate her breakfast.

"Not a chance, you're going" She said seriously.

"You're no fun" I sighed.

"I just fucked you in the shower" She laughed.

"Touche" I smirked.

Once we finished eating we left for college. Cook and Katie was all over each other in the social area, I was happy to see them both like this. Especially Cook, he never really seemed like the type to want kids, but he's really stepped up for Katie. JJ was sitting on one of the couches looking at his phone confused.

"Alright JJ?" Emily asked as we sat down across from him.

"Lara hasn't answered my calls since she left dinner last night" He said confused.

"Did you do or say something?" I asked.

"Nothing that would make her leave the way she did" He sighed.

"JJ us girls are very sensitive, so maybe you did say something. You didn't say anything to suggest your calling her fat did you?" Emily asked.

"Well I said she eats a lot" He said casually.

"Oh JJ" I sighed. "Unless you're at the point where you can say something to do with her weight and she knows you're joking you keep it zipped." I laughed.

"You told Emily she eats like a horse the other day?" He said confused.

"No, I said I don't know how you're so skinny when you eat like a horse" I laughed.

"JJ you just don't say something to a girl about eating or her weight. Unless it actually needs to be said or unless you say it as a joke" Emily smiled.

I was sitting in writing 101 class when I got a text from Emily to say she had to stay back late and she would call over later. I didn't mind I had to go to the library anyway to finish an assignment. I wouldn't get it done at home. After class I went to the library, got the books I needed and sat down with my laptop. I was nearly finished when I heard Emily's voice. I looked over and seen her talking to a girl, I didn't recognize her, she was pretty but. I didn't say anything, hardly want to look like the jealous girlfriend. I sat back and continued my assignment until I heard the girl asking Emily was she gay. Emily took a few seconds to answer.

"Eh yeah? How did you know?" Emily asked.

"Oh, I didn't. You are gorgeous though so I thought I would ask" The girl said.

"Oh eh thanks." Emily said shyly. I was interested to see where this conversation was going now. I had my headphones in but the music was paused.

"Would you like to go out sometime?" The girl asked confidently.

"Out?" Emily asked.

"Yeah on a date" The girl smirked. I looked back to my computer screen, I was contemplating whether or not to get up and go over.

"No thanks, I have a girlfriend" Emily said.

"Is she as good looking as me?" The girl asked. She's very fucking full of herself.

"Actually yeah, she's beautiful" I could hear Emily smile as she said it.

"Does she tell you how beautiful you are? Because let me tell you, you are fucking beautiful" The girl smiled.

"She does, everyday" Emily smiled. I didn't need to hear anything else, Emily was making it clear she had a girlfriend. I turned back to my laptop and put my music back on. I was just about to Email my assignment to my teacher when I felt hands on my shoulder. I jumped a little with fright. I looked up to see Emily smiling at me. I pulled out my headphones as she tilted my head up and kissed me.

"Hey, what are you doing here?" I asked.

"Doug asked me to mentor Amy, she's new here" Emily smiled as she nodded towards the girl beside her. "Amy this is Naomi" Emily smiled.

"Nice to meet you" She said innocently. She wouldn't wanna try anything with Emily.

"You too" I smiled.

"What are you doing here?" Emily asked.

"Oh, finishing an assignment, I wouldn't have got it done at home" I laughed.

"I'll be finished here in a while if you want me to drop you home?" Emily asked.

"No I'm good. Cook had a late class, he said he would walk with me. Should be done now actually" I said standing up and putting my laptop in my bag.

"Well I have to go home first, but I'll over later" She smiled.

"Are you staying?" I asked hopefully.

"No, I told Katie I'd stay tonight" She sighed.

"Ok" I sighed. "I'll see you later then" I said as I put my bag over my shoulder. I went to turn around when she pulled me back into a deep kiss that literally took my breath away. I'm guessing it was so Amy would get the picture. "Don't be too long" I smirked as she pulled back.

"I wont" She laughed as she turned back to Amy.

Cook was waiting for me at the front door. He was telling me about Katie and the names they had picked for the baby. He was genuinely happy, I never seen him like this. It was nice to see him not just acting like a complete twat and fucking anything he seen. He was growing up now, and it was good for him. Once I got home I made something to eat and sat on the couch once I was finished eating. I was watching Friends when I heard a knocked on the door.

"hey baby" I smiled as Emily came in.

"We're going out" She said, pretty much not giving me a choice.

"Ughh, I don't wanna get dressed up." I sighed.

"Leather leggings, Top, Heels, Blazer and you're good to go" She smiled.

"Fine" I sighed.

I went upstairs, got changed and done my makeup. Emily was still sitting on the couch when I came back downstairs.

"Who's going out?" I asked.

"Everyone, well except Katie and Cook" She said as she stood up. "Ready?" She smiled.

We walked up to the club, Thomas was on the door as usual. We went inside and over to the corner where everyone usually is. Emily went up to the bar to get us drinks as I sat down beside Effy. She was wasted already, typical Effy. Panda was telling me about some new band she heard when I realized Emily had been gone a few minutes now. I stood up and walked down to the bar, she had the drinks on the bar counter and she was standing talking to Amy. Amy was handing her a bottle of vodka when I walked up beside them. Emily was just about to take the bottle when I stopped her.

"You promised" I said raising an eyebrow.

"I know her" She laughed.

"Not very well. No offense" I said looking at Amy. I just don't trust her.

"None taken" Amy laughed.

Panda tipped my shoulder and asked me to go to the toilet with her. When we came back we walked back to where everyone was sitting, Emily wasn't there but.

"Who's that then?" Effy smirked nodding down to the dance floor. I looked down to see Emily dancing with Amy, Amy had her hands all over her and Emily didn't seem to be doing anything to stop her. "You going to let her get away with that then?" Effy asked giving me one of her looks. No I fucking wasn't. I turned and walked down to the dance floor, followed by Panda. Amy was kissing her neck by the time we got there.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing?" I shouted at Amy who just looked up and smirked at me. "Get you're hands off my girlfriend" I continued.

"She doesn't seem to mind" She smirked keeping her arms around Emily. I couldn't even argue because she was right. I looked at Emily who looked fucking out of it, she must have took something.

"Emily what the fuck are you playing at?" I asked.

"Lighten up, I'm just dancing" She shouted over the music.

"Fuck this" I said and turned to walk away. "Panda make sure she gets home ok" I said to Panda as I left.

I collapsed into bed when I got home. _What the fuck was she doing?_

I woke up the next morning and had two missed calls from Emily. I wasn't in the mood to listen to her or even see her for that matter. I wouldn't go into college only I have an exam I can't miss today. I had a shower, got dressed and left for college. I was early but I didn't want to go to the social area in case she was in there so I went and sat in the class and looked over my notes. I could go after this test, my next class was with Emily anyway so I wasn't going to that.

The test was simple enough, I knew everything. Effy was waiting outside the class room door.

"Emily's looking for you" She smiled.

"Yeah, well she can keep looking" I sighed.

"She was out of it Naomi"

"Effy, I don't care, that's not an excuse" I said, annoyed at the fact Effy was taking up for her.

"Yeah but you know what it's like when your on that stuff. You don't know what's going on around you. I'm sure she just needed to unwind" She smiled.

"Well could she not have done it with someone who wasn't hitting on her yesterday before we went out?" I spat.

"Oh.." Effy looked confused.

"Yeah, she doesn't know I heard. But I did, so right now I just don't wanna hear it" I sighed as I opened my locker. Effy just turned and walked towards her class.

"Hey" Emily smiled when I closed my locker.

"Not now" I sighed as I walked towards the front door.

"Naomi, just listen" She said, walking with me.

"Emily, I don't want to hear it. I heard her asking you out in the library. You knew she liked you yet you let her put her hands all over you." I said turning back to face her. Her face dropped, she didn't know what to say. "Bye" I said as I walked out.

I went home, left in my bag and decided to walk down to the lake. At least I would have peace and quiet down there. I lay down under a tree and put in my headphones. I felt a lot better already, music always helped. I realized I actually cheated on Emily and she forgave me, she didn't even technically cheat on me and I freaked. Then again she let Amy touch her like that and didn't say anything, but she was on something so..should I even be so mad? My thoughts were interrupted when I felt someone hit off me. I opened my eyes and sat up, Emily was sitting beside me. Should have known she would know where I was, we both come here if there's something wrong. I pulled out my headphones.

"What do you want?" I sighed.

"To explain, and for you to listen without running off" She said as she put her hand over mine.

"Go on then" I said.

"You're right. I knew Amy liked me and I let her touch me like that, but I was completely out of it. You know I would never, ever cheat on you and I wouldn't have let it go any further than it did. I should have stopped her and I didn't. But if you heard her asking me out, you also heard me telling her very clearly I have a girlfriend. So if I wanted to cheat on you, why would I have told her about you? I'm just so stressed with these exams and what will happen after college, then I have to deal with my mum on top of all that and I know that's no excuse... I'm sorry, I really am. I love you, and I wouldn't do anything to hurt you, not on purpose anyway." She said looking at me with her big brown eyes, I can't be mad at her when she looks at me like that and she knows it.

"You know when you look at me like that I can't stay mad at you" I sighed as she moved my hair out of my face.

"I love you and I wont do that again. I promise" She said as she looked at me.

"I told you already you don't need to be worrying about after college" I said taking her hand in mine.

"I know but it doesn't make me worry any less. What if I have to move?" She sighed.

"Then I'll go with you, like I already told you"

"But will you really? Naomi that means uprooting your whole life here" She said furrowing her eyebrows.

"Emily, you are my life here. Mum can come visit or vice versa. I'll go where ever you go. I promise" I said as I pulled her into my arms.

"I'm sorry" She said as she wrapped her arms around me.

"Its fine" I said as I kissed her head.

It was fine, she didn't cheat on me and I completely trust her. Its that Amy one I don't trust, if I see her near Emily again, she'll feel my fist in her face.

"No more MDMA. Weed only. If you're stressed, come talk to me or Katie. Got it" I said seriously.

"Got it" she said as she kissed my cheek.

"Lets go then" I said pulling her to her feet.

"Where?" She asked.

"Back to mine. I'm tired and I'll let you be the big spoon for a change" I smirked.

"Finally!" She laughed.


	11. I love you with all my heart

**(Naomi's POV - Months later, College is finished)**

I was sitting on my bed on my laptop when I heard the bell ring. I knew when I heard someone coming upstairs it was Emily.

"Hey baby" She smiled as she came in.

"Hey, you ok?" I asked as I closed my laptop.

"Yeah? Why?" She laughed.

"You seem overly happy, which either means you're nervous or you actually have good news" I said as she sat down beside me.

"I guess the news makes me nervous" She smiled. Now I was nervous.

"Well what is it?" I asked.

"Well..I eh.."

"Emily, what is it?" I asked.

"I got the job" She smiled.

"Oh my god Em! That's great!" I beamed as I pulled her into a kiss.

"Well what if you can't get job here now?" She asked.

"Actually, I heard back a few days ago. I just didn't want to say anything until you heard. I got the job working for the environmental magazine" I smiled.

"Naomi! Why didn't you tell me!" She said as she kissed me. "That's great by the way" She smiled.

We both had jobs now which was perfect, and we didn't even have to move. Well we're moving in together but we won't have to move away from our friends and family which was great. We sat on the bed and looked for cheap apartments, we actually found a few really nice ones that we could afford. Most of them were a lot bigger than we expected too. Emily was starting work in the hospital next week and I was starting next week too. I was actually a little nervous now, not only about starting an actual job but about living with Emily. It's pretty much like living with her now, she's here most of the time anyway but this will be _our_ place.

Emily left to go home to tell her mum and dad she got the job. Her mum wont be too happy anyway, I bet she way hoping Emily wouldn't get a job so we couldn't move in together. I went and told mum, she was really happy we both found jobs, and even happier that we wouldn't be moving far away. See if only Jenna could look at the bright side of things like my mum.

* * *

**(2 weeks later)**

"Emily, why are these boxes so heavy?" I asked as I walked into our new apartment with two boxes. Cook was downstairs getting more boxes out of his van.

"I don't know? What does it say on it?" She shrugged as she put down the box she had in her hands.

"They all just say Emily" I laughed as I turned to go back down to Cook.

I didn't take too long before we had all the boxes up, Emily had most of the stuff unpacked by the time me and Cook had the last few boxes up. She was unpacking them as we brought them up. As soon as Cook left I collapsed back on the couch.

"Is this yours?" Emily asked. I looked up to see her holding a notebook, it took two seconds for me to realize what it was.

"Oh my god!" I said as I jumped up to take it off her. She dodged me and ran over behind the couch. "Emily I will kill you if you read that!" I warned.

"Oh, it's a diary then?" She smiled. "What's in it?" She smirked.

"None of your business" I said as I walked over to where she was. She held it behind her back. "Whats it worth?" She smirked.

"Emily I'll.." I started.

"A kiss and you can have it back" She interrupted. I leaned down to kiss her and took it from behind her back. "Must be something bad about me in there if you don't want me to read it" She laughed as she walked back to the bedroom.

"No, it's the good stuff I don't want you to see. Don't want you to get a big head" I smiled as I followed her into the room. That was the truth too, I don't talk much about my feelings but I write about them. Not that it would be a bad thing for her to read it, I'd be just embarrassed more than anything else.

"Might let you read mine" She smirked. "Here help me with this" She said as she made the bed.

"You'll let me read yours?" I asked as I walked over to help her.

"Yeah, although I will warn you. Ive had the same one for years so.." She said. I knew what she meant, that time of the Sofia thing was in there.

"Do you I have to let you read mine?" I asked.

"Nope" She smiled. "Pull the sheet...have you ever made a bed?" She laughed.

"Yeah, like two times" I grinned.

After we made the bed and had all our clothes put away I made us something to eat. We watched tv as we ate, Once we finished Emily put the dishes in the dishwasher and came back over to the couch. She sat down on my lap and kissed me cheek.

"You're interrupting me watching Dexter" I smirked.

"Oh, am I now?" She smiled as she kissed my neck and up to my jaw line.

"Yeah, you are" I grinned as I cupped her face and pulled her into a kiss. "I don't mind though"

"Good because, I want you...to fuck me" She said in between kisses. I didn't need to be told twice, I pulled her up so she was straddling me.

We were interrupted by the phone ringing. As soon as Emily hung up she had our two coats in her hand.

"We have to go. Katie went into labor!" She said excitedly.

As soon as we got to the hospital we went straight up to the ward Emily was told to go to. Her mum and all was already there. Which I was a little surprised by, her mum still wasn't happy about the whole thing. Then again, when is Jenna ever happy about anything. It wasn't long before Cook appeared looking proud as punch, we all looked at him waiting for him to tell us.

"A boy" He beamed.

We all jumped up to congratulate him. I was happy he had a boy, he was great with his little brother and now he can teach him to play football and whats not. He told us there were no complications and Katie and the baby were doing great. They hadn't picked a name yet, although they did have a few picked for a while, I guess they just had to decide on one.

We went into see Katie once she was settled back in the ward, I've never see Katie look as happy as she looked holding the baby. I couldn't help but smile at Emily as she held the baby, we'd have a baby someday and seeing her hold her nephew makes my heart melt. We left after a while to let Katie and the baby sleep.

"Here" Emily said as she threw a notebook at me on the bed. "I'm going for a shower"

I picked up the notebook and realized it was her diary. I opened it and nearly fell off the edge of the bed when I read the first line of the first page _'I kissed a girl, not just any girl. I kissed Naomi Campbell and it was amazing'_ I looked up at the date and seen it was from the first time she kissed me at that party years ago. How did she even manage to keep the same diary that long? I flicked through the pages and seen there was only a few pages filled from that time. The rest was from when we started college_ 'Naomi's in my course, she's just as beautiful as she was when I first kissed her. I wonder if maybe she'll talk to me? Then again I doubt it, I did kiss her and let everyone think it was the other way around' _I scanned through the pages and my heart was literally filling up, I know she tells me how much she loves me all the time but its different when I'm reading about it, it's like being inside her head. _'I took Naomi to the lake...and well..we had sex. I can't put into words what it was like but from our first kiss I knew there was something between us and that same spark I felt is still there. She left the next morning though so I don't think she feels the same, I'm not going to give up though!' _I kept scanning through it, my heart stopped when I read the words_ 'Naomi has broken me. I want to hate her for what she's done, but my heart wont let me which only hurts me even more. How can I still love her after she fucked another girl? I can't touch her though, not yet but I still love her. With all my heart, which is broken right now but I think with time she can put it back together. I just have to figure out how to let her.'_ She still loved me. Even after what I'd done. She told me before that she did, she only punished me because she could but I didn't believe her. I thought she was just trying to make me feel less guilty, like she always is. I flipped a few pages ahead and stopped when I seen_ 'She did it, Naomi finally put my broken pieces back together. She gave this beautiful fucking speech and I knew there and then everything was going to be ok because for once Naomi didn't run. She had stuck around and fixed what she'd broken. I had forgiven her ages ago but I didn't know how to move on from it after the distance it put between us but now I know everything will be ok. We are Naomi and Emily after all, and thats all that matters!"_

The toilet door opened and Emily came out wrapped in a towel, looking as beautiful as ever. "So what's it like to be inside the head of Emily Fitch then?" She smirked as she got dressed.

"Come here" I smiled and tapped the space beside me on the bed. She pulled on a tshirt and sat down beside me. "You know I love you right" I said seriously.

"I know" She smiled as she put her head on my shoulder.

"When we kissed at Panda's...That time at the lake..." I started as I opened the drawer beside the bed and took out my diary. "I'm going to let you read this once, then never again and I swear to god if you ever tell anyone whats in here I'll kill you" I said trying to sound serious but I couldn't stop the smile on my face. She just nodded and took it out of my hand. "First page" I sighed.

She opened it and had a big cute grin on her face as she read it. This diary I started after we kissed at Pandas because I couldn't handle everything I was feeling so I wrote about it and it actually helped.

"This is the cutest thing ever" She smiled as she cupped my face and pulled me into a kiss. "Who knew Naomi Campbell could actually talk about her feelings" She teased as she climbed on top of me.

"I can, I just choose not to" I smirked. "I will tell you this though, I do love you with all my heart. Even when we're fighting and slamming doors there's not one part of me that loves you any less. In fact I probably love you even more when we fight because you look so cute when you're mad" I smiled. "I've made mistakes, and I'll probably continue to make them because lets face it, I'm me. But I'll never hurt you again..ever!"

She crashed her lips to mine and I knew she knew everything I said was the truth.

**(Thats it guys, this story is finished! Thanks to everyone who read and sorry the ending isn't great, I couldn't really figure out how to end it)**


End file.
